


Akito and Estelle Meet Megamind

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: SouthDale High School is out for Spring Break, so the Clark siblings invite the Fudo siblings to come with them to where their Aunt Roxanne lives in a place known as Metro City where the famed superhero Metro Man lives, but also where the dastardly Megamind lives.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night before Spring Break for the local schools in town. The Clark family was wondering what to do, but they did decide to include the Fudo kids since how well the kids all got along with them, especially Lee and Estelle.

"How about we let the kids visit my sister in Metro City?" Karen suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Mo smiled. "Besides, that's where Atticus is also going to meet someone named Metro Man."

Marc sighed as he came home.

"Hi, sweetie, how was the Computer Club this week?" Karen asked.

"Oh, um, fine..." Marc sighed as he glanced to his mother before still going upstairs to his room.

"Fine? Something's up." Karen said.

Tony, Lee, Megan, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent came through the house, laughing in victory as Spring Break had now come for them.

"Kids, is there something wrong with Marc?" Mo asked.

"He seemed rather... Down..." Karen added in concern.

"Uh, nothing, he's fine..." Megan smiled nervously with the others.

"But guys? I thought Marc felt dumb for kissing Penny Forester in the cafeteria by accident." Tony replied.

This caused for all of the kids to go face-palm.

"Oh... Sorry..." Tony said.

"Marc accidentally kissed Penny?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, at lunch, Marc was putting up his tray and saw that Tammy was about to trip Penny, so he dove in to save her, but he slipped on something and ended up sliding into her and their lips touched." Megan explained with a sigh.

"Yeah and then Tammy snapped a picture of them kissing." Estelle added.

"I thought Marc liked Penny though?" Mo replied.

"He does, but he thought that was too embarrassing, he ran out of the cafeteria and cried in the bathroom..." Akito said. "I never saw a boy do that in a high school before."

"What did Penny do?" Karen asked.

"She attacked Tammy and destroyed her cell phone." Megan told them.

"It was awesome!" Akito laughed until Mo glared to him. "Erm... Until they got sent to Principal Shields' office."

"Yeah, but at least the photo was destroyed along with the phone." Vincent said.

"Oh, Marc has always been so sensitive..." Karen sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"I'll go talk to him, Mom." Lee volunteered.

"Okay, Lee..." Karen smiled to her eldest. "I should call your Aunt Roxanne anyway."

"That sounds good." Mo said.

The Fudo and Clark siblings then went to do their own thing.

Penny sighed as she was walking Bolt, feeling bad about what had happened in school today.

"Penny, are you okay?" Bolt asked while walking.

"Oh, Bolt, I had a rough day at school..." Penny sighed. "Thank goodness it's Spring Break."

"What happened?" Bolt asked.

"Marc kissed me in front of everybody!" Penny cried out while blushing. "And that Tammy girl took a picture of it... So... I beat her up."

"Isn't that girl evil?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, but we were both sent to the principal's office..." Penny sighed. "I just hope Mom and Daddy don't ground me for the whole week!"

"With how bad that girl is, I think she's going to be the one that gets grounded and not you." Bolt said.

"You think so, Bolt?" Penny asked.

"I'm sure of it, Penny..." Bolt soothed her as he rubbed up against her.

Penny then pet and hugged her white shepherd. "Oh, Bolt, you're such a good dog."

"I'm just happy I'm not always on alert, looking to see if any enemies are trying to attack us anymore." Bolt said.

Penny giggled to that. "Yeah..."

Bolt smiled back as they could live normal lives now, well, as normal as they could be aside from the adventures that come and go. "Although I do like the super-strength I really do have thanks to Scruffy for giving it to me." He smiled.

Penny and Bolt then continued their walk. Marc sighed as he watched Penny walk by from his bedroom window.

Cherry came to visit the Fudo house for the first time in a very long while as Atticus was telling her about meeting Metro Man in Metro City. "Sounds like you'll be busy meeting the new hero." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry ,this is just the best day of my life!" Atticus beamed.

Cherry rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You say that every time you meet a caped crusader."

"Ha ha, very funny." Atticus smirked back before he changed into Saiya Man.

Cherry yawned. "Seen it..."

"Oh, come on, after I met Goku and the others and brought you along for some of those other Dragonball Z adventures, that's your reaction?!" Atticus reminded her.

"It was cool that Sleeping Princess in the Devil's Castle or maybe the Mystical Great Adventure, but now it's kinda meh." Cherry admitted.

"That's understandable." Patch said.

Atticus frowned and pouted while Cherry just patted him on the head. "Anyways, I better fly." He then said.

"Okay..." Cherry replied. "Have fun."

Atticus/Saiya Man soon flew off to Metro City.

Mo came over with a frown. "Atticus already leave?"

"Yep," Cherry said. "He probably wanted to get to know Metro Man before you guys would go with him."

"He was always impatient." Mo said.

"You have no idea..." Cherry muttered.

Karen soon came to her kids and neighbors. "Well, that was my sister," she then announced. "She said she would be more than happy to have you all come over for Spring Break."

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

Lee and Marc soon came downstairs. Arcanine panted like a puppy and tipped with a smile up to Lee.

"Hey there, boy." Lee smiled.

"Hey!" Arcanine smiled back.

"Mom, can I bring him too?" Lee asked.

"As long as he's well behaved." Karen replied.

"Oh, he sure is." Lee said.

Arcanine nodded in agreement.

"Great," Karen smiled. "This will also give your father and I chance to spend some nice time together while you kids are gone~"

"Should we be offended?" Tony asked.

"That's not what she's talking about." Megan said.

"What then?" Tony asked.

"They wanna have some grown-up fun." Lee smirked.

"Ohh." Tony said, now understanding.

Lee chuckled while Karen rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I know it's early, but I managed to get you all a plane ride for bright and early tomorrow to take you into Metro City." Karen told the kids.

"Thanks, Mom!" Marc smiled once he was in a better mood.

"You seem to be in a better mood now, Marc." Karen smiled.

"We had a good talk." Lee said.

"Good boy, Lee," Karen approved. "How about a nice steak dinner tonight?"

"All right!" the Clark siblings cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Metro City...

Atticus kept flying as Sayia Man as he was looking all around for Metro Man, and where he soon saw who he was looking for, flying by. "Hey!" he called out until he was then forced down to the ground. "Ow..."

Metro Man glared and then did a double take. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay..." Atticus smiled weakly. "You must be Metro Man."

"That's me," Metro Man said before he helped Atticus up. "And you must be the great Saiya Man."

"Oh, you know it!" Atticus smirked. "Though, I wouldn't say 'Great'..."

"I would," Metro Man chuckled. "So nice to have you visit this lovely city."

"Well, I wanted to meet you since we've never met in person before." Atticus said.

"And I've also wanted to meet you in person and to see which of our powers is more powerful." Metro Man smirked.

"Oh, must we?" Atticus faked tiredness. "I mean, I just came here..." he then walked away. "I should find a hotel."

Metro Man then ran up behind Atticus who then surprised him with a kick back and laughed.

"HA! Gotcha!" Atticus smirked. "I knew you'd try that on me!"

"So, challenge accepted then?" Metro Man smirked back.

"You bet!" Atticus nodded. "Oh, just a head's up, do you have any weaknesses?"

Metro Man paused to think. "Copper." he then said.

Atticus pulled a face. "Are you serious or just making stuff up now?"

"Sorry, I just never thought of what my weakness was; I never experienced pain before." Metro Man said.

Atticus soon had a thought of one weakness of the Man of Steel and the one weakness he use to have before using magic for him no longer to be weak against it. "How about before we start testing each others powers on each other, how's about we test Kryptonite on you?" He suggested to Metro Man.

"I doubt that'll work, but you can try." Metro Man replied.

"Wait here," Atticus said before zipping off and came back with something behind his back only seconds later. "Sorry that took so long."

"You call that long?" Metro Man replied. "You were only gone for like two seconds."

"Yeah, but I had to go pretty far to get this," Atticus said before showing a lead box before opening it to show a glowing green rock known as Kryptonite. "Feel anything?"

"Nothing, I'm just fine....." Metro Man said before starting to feel weak as he knelt to the ground while holding his right hand out as a way to try to keep the Kryptonite light from him.

Atticus glanced to Metro Man slightly. "Um, are you okay?" he then asked.

"I'm feeling weak, Kryptonite seems to be my weakness...." Metro Man groaned as he was losing his strength and powers. "Please close it...."

Atticus then closed the box.

Metro Man grunted and then felt strong again. "Just don't tell Megamind."

"Ah, yeah, Megamind," Atticus memorized based on what he heard about. "Your Lex Luthor."

Metro Man soon started to try to stand up only for him to fall down again only for Atticus to catch him. "Looks like I still need some time to let my powers come back." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, brother..." Atticus rolled his eyes. 

"Sometimes I don't wanna be a superhero," Metro Man said to him. "Sometimes I wanna be a normal citizen and make a music career."

"Well, it's not like you can quit being a super." Atticus shrugged.

"True." Metro Man nodded.

Metro Man and Atticus then went to have their fun.

The brunette woman who was a well-known celebrity and Karen's sister, Roxanne Ritchie was wandering around and then spotted the two together in the sky. "Is that Sayia Man with Metro Man?" she wondered to herself as she was getting her place ready and set for her visiting niece and nephews with their guests. She then saw the two of them in fighting stances and could see smirks on their faces which made her sigh out of relief as they were just going to see whose powers were more powerful than the other. She then continued to get ready for her visitors who would be coming in tomorrow.

"Ready to see who's powers are more powerful/stronger?" Atticus smirked after he teleported the lead box and Kryptonite to where he would be staying while they would have their fun.

"As long as you're ready to admit defeat." Metro Man smirked back.

"We'll see who admits defeat." Atticus smirked back.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you." Metro Man replied.

"Oh, you are so on!" Atticus laughed.

The two of them then soon charged at each other at super-speed. Luckily for them, it appeared to be a quiet night in the city and hopefully, Megamind wouldn't strike.

"Whoa!" Atticus panicked. 

"Don't worry, if there's any damage, I'll fix it." Metro Man promised him.

"Good, just wanted to be sure." Atticus said.

Atticus and Metro Man smiled as they bonded. Atticus felt great as this reminded him of Twilight training Starlight with her magic. Atticus and Metro Man soon continued on to see who was stronger and more powerful. They seemed to be evenly matched for a good while.

"You call those punches?" Metro Man teased. "I see better punches from little girls."

"Oh, don't you dare dis on the Powerpuff Girls!" Atticus warned. He then punched Metro Man with an uppercut with his full strength which sent the hero sky-rocketing up. "NO HARD FEELINGS!" he then called out.

"No problem!" Metro Man called back as he stopped in outer space.

"This is such a nice city." Atticus smiled all around. He then soon heard the sound barrier be broken before feeling someone fly straight down on him from behind. He flinched ad then smiled.

Metro Man smiled back. "It's been fun having you here, Sayia Man."

"Anyone else?" Metro Man asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified." Atticus replied mysteriously.

"Oh, come on, you can trust me." Metro Man said.

"Well, you are a fellow hero, I guess I could come clean." Atticus shrugged.

"Great." Metro Man smiled.

Atticus then handed his detective badge to show who he really was under his mask.

"No way......You are Detective Atticus Fudo?" Metro Man smiled.

"That's me..." Atticus said as he then took off his mask to reveal his face, then groaned. "Gah, hat hair... Worse than my fedora at work." He then fixed his hair before putting the mask back on.

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't see that coming." Metro Man said.

"I don't have a lot of hero work to do, I'm mostly dedicated to being the detective I've wanted to be since I was a boy." Atticus smiled.

"But aren't you a member of the Justice League?" Metro Man asked."I left that after I graduated college," Atticus said. "I mostly wanted to focus on a main job so I could have enough time for my family, but I do go when I'm needed."

"That's great." Metro Man smiled.

"Yeah... I kinda let my younger son down when I had a crazy case that took up a lot of my time..." Atticus sighed.

Metro Man patted him on the back gently.

"It nearly caused him to let his anger take over." Atticus frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Metro Man replied. "How old was he?"

"He was seven at the time..." Atticus sighed. "I really wanted to be there, but I was just too busy... And don't get me started on that Christmas we spent at the Plaza Hotel where I nearly couldn't come back for the holiday."

"Sounds like you were having challenges." Metro Man said.

"You have no idea..." Atticus replied.

Soon enough, the kids arrived.

"Oh, here comes my family." Atticus said.

"Fantastic." Metro Man smiled.

"So, who are you guys visiting again?" Felicity asked the Clark siblings.

"Our Aunt Roxanne Ritchi." The Clark siblings replied as they were excited and hadn't seen their aunt in a very long time.

"We haven't seen her in a long time, she's been so busy with her job lately." Tony said.

"She's a news reporter." Megan smiled.

"Kind of like Lois Lane, right?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, it'll be great to see her up close than on YouTube or on TV." Marc said. 

Arcanine smiled as he was excited to meet Roxanne as well since he was now part of the Clark family.

"Oh, look," Estelle cooed to Lee. "He wants to meet Aunt Roxanne too!"

"He sure does." Lee smiled.

Estelle cooed and giggled to the Arcanine.

"Well, gang, here we are, Metro City." Marc smiled.

A short brown-haired woman was walking over with a smile and then hugged her nephews and niece. "Oh, you brought friends."

"We hope that's alright, Aunt Roxanne." Tony said.

"It's fine with me," Roxanne smiled. "So, who do we have here?"

"Well, these are our best friends and neighbors," Marc said. "That's Vincent, he's the oldest and a talented painter, and those are Akito and Estelle, they're twins and Estelle is Lee's girlfriend."

"Marc..." Estelle blushed slightly.

"And that's their French cousin, Felicity." Marc then concluded.

"Greetings." Felicity greeted.

"Nice to meet you all," Roxanne said, then studied the Fudo siblings. "You three seem familiar... What's your last name?"

"Fudo." The siblings replied.

"Ah, that's it," Roxanne smiled. "You all look so much like your father."

"Thank you, ma'am." Akito smiled back.

"You especially." Roxanne said to Vincent.

"Yeah, I've been told that." Vincent chuckled.

"Okay, let's get you guys settled into my place before I get to work with Hal." Roxanne smiled.

"Don't you work with a photographer as well?" Marc asked.

"Of course, now come along." Roxanne said.

The teenagers and their Pokemon were then brought to Roxanne's place to get all settled in.

"Amazing." Estelle said.

"This is a really nice place, Miss Ritchie." Akito smiled.

"Oui, oui." Felicity agreed.

"Make yourselves at home." Roxanne smiled to them.

Each of the kids soon made themselves at home.

"Do you know what Pokemon are, ma'am?" Vincent asked.

"Sort of..." Roxanne said. "I only know about Lee's and he and the others have told me about yours..." she then smiled and pet Arcanine as he seemed to like her very much.

"Pokémon are magical creatures and some are hard to catch." Akito said.

"You just gotta catch 'em all." Estelle smiled.

"Akito's girlfriend is the Pokemon Princess." Vincent smirked.

"That's right." Estelle also smirked.

Akito glared while blushing.

"It's true, Kito." Estelle reminded.

"Yeah... It is..." Akito confessed to Roxanne. 

"What does a Pokemon Princess do?" Roxanne asked him.

"Well, she usually helps any Pokemon that are in trouble and heals them and cures them and can also attend balls and meetings and learn many things to be a princess and also have scheduled Pokemon battles with trainers." Akito said.

"That sounds very special." Roxanne smiled.

"Yeah, but can also be stressful or so that's what Emi has told me." Akito said.

"At least she has you." Roxanne then said.

Akito blushed again and shuffled his foot.

"Well, you guys came on a great day, it's Metro Man Day." Roxanne smiled.

"A day dedicated to Metro Man?" Akito smiled.

"You know it," Roxanne smiled back. "It's a wonderful celebration for all the citizens and it'll be broadcast live on TV, though I'm sure no one will want to miss this."

"Especially that villain of his." Vincent said.

"Oh, boy..." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I guess I better get ready for my daily kidnapping."

"Ooh, mind if we come along?" Estelle smiled.

"Of course you all can!" Roxanne smiled back.

"Oh, fantastique!" Felicity cheered.

"Besides, we might get involved in the daily kidnapping." Megan smiled.

"We'll just have to see." Roxanne smirked.

"So, where is Megamind now anyway?" Lee asked.

"Locked up," Roxanne replied. "He has 85 life sentences right now, but no doubt he'll break out ASAP."

"No doubt." Akito said.

"Is he a goofy villain like Dr. Drakken?" Akito asked. "I just love Dad's stories about him when they were with Kim Possible, the only bad thing Drakken really did was with those Little Diablos and that SynthoDrone disguised as a boy for Kim."

"Yep, he's like Drakken." Roxanne said.

"Doesn't help that he's blue with a big ego." Megan smirked.

Roxanne giggled to her niece. "Good one, Megan."

The others who had them, let out their main Pokemon so they could be part of Metro Man Day too and where they went with Roxanne so they could be with her on the job. The kids were given their own Metro Man T-Shirts as they were excited to be apart of the celebration.

"So, um, what did you tell Marc to get him out of his room?" Estelle asked her boyfriend as she latched onto his arm.

"Just some advice and that by the time we're back in school, it'll just be old news." Lee smiled.

"Ohh." Estelle smiled back.

"Just doing my job as a big brother." Lee smirked.

"I love that about you~" Estelle nuzzled up to him. 

"Girls..." Akito and Vincent rolled their eyes.

"Would you like your girlfriends to know you said that?" Megan asked Akito and Vincent with a smirk.

Akito and Vincent rolled their eyes to that. The teenagers all got aligned and stood with their Pokemon within the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne was getting ready to film the event for the news with her cameraman known as Hal Stewart, and where soon a man with a camera to take pictures of the scene came running to them as he was late.

"That must be him." Estelle said.

"Sorry, I'm late, Roxanne." The photographer said.

"You're fine," Roxanne assured him. "This is a special time, especially with my sister's kids having come over with their friends."

The photographer soon caught his breath.

"Kids, this is Roderick Orion." Roxanne introduced.

"Hello, Mr. Orion." The teenagers greeted.

Each of the teenagers then introduced themselves to Roderick.

"Nice to meet you, kids," Roderick smiled. "You seem like nice young men and ladies."

Megan giggled sheepishly while blushing. "Thank you~"

"Roxanne, we're on in five." Hal told the reporter.

"Oh, right." Roxanne said.

"Break a leg, Aunt Roxanne." Marc smiled.

"Thank you, dear." Roxanne smiled back as she went to get in position with Hal and Roderick.

Akito soon started to have a vision, referring to Roderick.

Estelle looked to Akito and then to the others. "Vision time."

"Show-off..." Vincent pouted in slight jealousy.

In Akito's vision...

Akito could see the city in danger. The buildings were on fire, it looked like doomsday for everybody, but Metro Man was not coming to save the day oddly enough. He could see someone with Metro Man's powers doing this but he also saw two figures fighting off the villain. He decided to take a closer look and titled his head. "Is that Hal?" he then wondered. And where he was right as the villain did look like Hal. "Hal?!" He flipped out. 

Hal seemed to laugh at the chaos he was bringing to Metro City. But his laughter was caught short as the two figures that were fighting him charged into him with a third figure trying to get a gun or ray like gun to work.

"I don't understand what's going on!" Akito cried out as he held his head. His vision then showed him a man with a big brain and blue skin accidentally giving Hal Metro Man's powers. "Hey... That's Megamind..." He then recognized. And where he now understood how Hal got Metro Man's powers and where a second shot of Metro Man's powers was shot to Roderick.

"This can't be happening..." Akito whispered.

"It's happenin', kid." Rainbow Dash said as she stood next to the boy in her Wonderbolts Uniform.

"Aunt Rainbow!" Akito gasped.

"Your Aunt Twilight told me you'd have this vision." Rainbow Dash said.

"Is there any way I can prevent this from happening?" Akito asked.

"I'm afraid there isn't..." Rainbow Dash told him. "There is a secret though that you and the others are supposed to learn later on about Metro Man though."

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"Metro Man is going to fake his death." Rainbow Dash replied.

"What?" Akito asked. "Why is he going to do that?"

"He just wants a change in his life," Rainbow Dash said. "I think he's tired of always being the one to save the day or something."

"But couldn't he just give someone his powers, that way he doesn't have to fake his death so then someone can continue on protecting the city?" Akito asked.

"Sorry, kid, I don't make the news, I just report it." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Alright, I'll be sure to inform the others." Akito said.

"Thatta boy," Rainbow Dash smiled. "Now, let's see a victory lap."

Akito smirked, he then jumped up and flew all around and then came back to her.

"You'd make an excellent Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash patted the top of his head.

"Thanks, maybe I'll become one while becoming a detective and a superhero." Akito smiled.

"Or maybe after this adventure." Rainbow Dash smiled back.

Rainbow Dash and Akito shared a hug together and when Akito opened his eyes again, he was back with the others as the crowd cheered for Metro Man.

 

"Everything okay?" Estelle asked.

"Metro Man... Hal... Powers... Aunt Rainbow Dash... Aaaah!" Akito replied.

"Okay, take a deep breath and tell us what you saw." Vincent said.

Akito settled down and took a deep breath. "Okay, so instead of Aunt Twilight, Aunt Rainbow Dash told me about the vision, Metro Man is going to go away after a while and Mr. Hal and Mr. Orion are going to be superpowered somehow."

"Wow." The others said.

"I know..." Akito frowned.

"I'll stop them!" Tyranitar growled.

"No, only one of them will turn evil." Akito said.

"...Can I still stop them?" Tyraniter asked.

"Later, I promise..." Akito patted his favorite Pokemon on the head.

"Thanks." Tyranitar smiled.

Akito smiled back.

"Happy Metro Man Day, Metro City," Roxanne reported as Hal filmed her. "It's a beautiful day in beautiful downtown where we're here to honor a beautiful man: Metro Man. His heart is an ocean that's inside a bigger ocean. For years he's been watching us with his super-vision. Saving us with his super strength, and caring for us with his super heart. Now it's our turn to give something back. This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live, from the dedication of the Metro Man Museum."

'What I wouldn't do to fight by his side.' Roderick thought to himself.

Roxanne then gestured for Hal to cut the shot.

"Wow! Okay, the stuff they make you read on air, that's un-freakin'-believable! It's crazy." Hal commented.

"Aunt Roxanne wrote that, sir." Marc told him.

"He's right." Roxanne agreed.

"Yeah, she doesn't just make up a story." Megan said.

"What I was trying to say was, I can't believe that in our modern society, they let, like, actual art get onto the news." Hal said nervously then.

"Nice save, Hal." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"What are we... Like, let's just get a coffee or something." Hal attempted to pick the brunette woman up to take her out on a date.

'Oh, brother.' Akito thought to himself.

"If I were Metro Man, Megamind wouldn't be kidnapping you all the time," Hal kept trying. "That's the first thing."

"That's sweet, Hal." Roxanne ignored him, she looked frightened at first of the Ursaring, but Teddy smiled to her and she smiled back and pet him.

"This is my Teddy." Estelle cooed.

"He sure is sweet." Roxanne smiled.

Teddy nuzzled up against Roxanne which tickled her against the fur.

"Your fur is so soft." Roxanne smiled.

Teddy let put a small growl to her.

"He says thank you." Estelle giggled.

Roxanne soon started to pet Teddy. Teddy smiled to the adult woman.

"Watch it, Grizzly." Hal glared in slight jealousy.

"Oh, Hal, calm down." Roxanne said.

"Just making sure that thing isn't dangerous for you, Roxanne," Hal smiled sheepishly. "I've been watching you like a dingo watches a human baby..." he then realized what he said. "Okay, that sounded a little weird..."

"A little bit, yeah." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"More like really weird." Roderick said.

"Good one." Roxanne smirked.

"Why, thank you." Roderick smirked back rather smugly.

"You're making a face, and that's making me feel weird," Hal continued. "Not love, we're not in love, I'm not saying I love you..." he then rambled on and on.

"Can we get out of here?" Mismagius begged.

"Let's." Felicity agreed.

They soon saw a robotic arm and some of them were knocked out. The Pokemon panicked to the ones who fell and which were Roxanne and the teenagers. The Pokemon looked all around for who did that. An invisible car then pulled up and kidnapped the woman and the teenagers. Hal was then looking around for what happened to Roxanne, then sighed as he went back to work. Roderick wasn't sure where to go to follow the invisible car since it was invisible.

A blue-skinned big-headed man with a fish that had a strong body smiled as they had Roxanne.

"Good work, Minion, but... Who are these others?" the blue man asked.

"I believe some of them are her niece and nephews." Minion told him.

"Oh, well, they'll soon know the true face of fear in a moment's notice." the blue man smirked darkly.

"Yes, they will." Minion nodded.

Meanwhile...

"Well, it looks like I better go down there." Metro Man told Atticus.

"Looks like it." Atticus said.

"Well, here I go," Metro Man nodded. "Hope your kids enjoy the show."

"I'm sure they will." Atticus said.

Metro Man and Atticus saluted each other as they then went off, and where Atticus would be with the crowd as himself. The Pokemon looked to their "grandfather". Atticus smiled to them, but looked puzzled as the teenagers seemed to be missing.

"Where's Akito and the others?" Atticus asked.

"They fell asleep and they were taken away." Larvitar replied.

"Fell asleep?" Atticus replied in confusion.

"Yeah, like knocked out..." Ninetails pouted. "Something took them away, but we couldn't see what it was."

"Must have been Megamind's minion." Roderick said.

"Whoa! Hey, easy..." Atticus struck a defensive pose. 

"Don't worry, Detective Fudo, I would never harm you." Roderick smirked.

"Sorry, sometimes my instincts kick in." Atticus said.

"Roderick Orion." The photographer introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Atticus said.

"It's nice to be honored by Detective Fudo." Roderick smiled.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that great." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Are you kidding? You are the greatest detective in the world you've solved every case known to man." Roderick smiled.

"Aw, come on now..." Atticus replied. "Well, I did have some practice with my cousin Jimmy in some adventures when I was younger."

"Amazing." Roderick smiled.

Atticus smiled, he then shook his head and focused. "I need to get my kids back."

Metro Man broke through a brick wall with a smug smirk. "All right, put your hands in the air!" 

The crowd went wild and did as their hero said.

"Should we inform Metro Man?" Roderick asked.

Atticus looked like he was already going to do that.

"Wow, he works fast for a little guy." Roderick chuckled to himself.

"He's not little." Teddy said.

"You better watch your back around Grandpa." Ninetails added.

"Uh, you're such cute little... Whatchamacallits..." Roderick smiled nervously to the Pokemon.

"Seriously?" The Kirlia twins asked, unimpressed.

"Well, what are you all?" Roderick asked as he seemed to somehow understand them.

"We're Pokemon." Mismagius said.

"Pokemon, huh?" Roderick replied. "Well, Happy Birthday to me. I've always wanted to see you cute little buggers up close."

"What should we do?" Teddy asked.

"I suppose we could try to get your humans back." Roderick replied.

"Please, sir, mine is very important to me." Teddy said.

"It's true, Teddy's been attached to Aunt Estelle since he was hatched. "Tyraniter nodded.

"Yeah." The rest of the Pokemon nodded.

Teddy looked sheepish.

"Don't worry, Teddy, I'll help you guys, I may be a photographer, but I fight for what's right!" Roderick vowed before smirking. "Especially when it's for Miss Ritchi."

"Shall we go?" Ninetails said.

"Yes, I'll take care of things for here right now during the Metro Man celebration." Roderick nodded.

The Pokemon glanced at him and then walked off.

"Wait, we don't even know where they are." Mismagius said.

"Where could they be?" Tyraniter asked. "It can't be too far away..."

"I want my dad and I WANT HIM NOW!" Arcanine growled aggressively as he missed Lee.

"Wait, Arcanine, can't you sniff them out?" Tyraniter asked.

"Yeah, you're part dog after all." Teddy agreed.

"Hmm..." Arcanine wondered himself before sniffing the air. "Hey, I do smell the others! It smells like sweaty gym socks and lavender perfume."

"That sounds like Lee and Estelle to me." Mismagius commented.

Arcanine soon followed the scents. The other Pokemon followed after him. Metro Man juggled three babies and soon tossed them back to where they came from as the people were amazed and loved him as much as he loved them.

Atticus was going to try to find Roxanne and the teenagers as Saiya Man. "I just hope no one's hurt..." he said before getting nervous. "Especially Felicity... If something happened to her, something would happen to me by Cherry, because something happened to her!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, with Roxanne and the teenagers...

"Ah, I tell you, Minion," Megamind smiled to his minion/best friend. "There's no place like evil lair."

"I've kept it cold and damp just for you." Minion replied loyally.

'Why is everything so dark?' Lee thought to himself.

"Whoever's touching me, please stop it!" Estelle scolded.

"Estelle?" Lee asked out loud. "Oh, thank God, it's you!"

"Lee?" Estelle asked. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure..." Lee said.

"It's okay, Lee, we're just trapped with Megamind." Roxanne assured her nephew, not sounding at all scared.

Soon enough, everyone's bags were removed and they were in the evil lair of the big-headed blue man himself.

"Miss Ritchi, we meet again," Megamind said as he stroked a drone like a cat. "And this time, we have some company to join us..."

"Would it kill you to wash the bag?" Roxanne asked.

"You can scream all you wish, Miss Ritchie," Megamind taunted his victim. "I'm afraid no one can hear you," he then looked to see she wasn't screaming and just staring at him coldly. "Why, uh, why isn't she screaming...?"

"Miss Ritchie, if you don't mind, and maybe set an example for the younger ones?" Minion said to the brunette woman.

"Maybe Mr. Megamind can show us an example?" Akito and Lee smirked.

"Oh, sure, you know, like this," Megamind replied before making a fake scream. "Aaaaugh! Th-That's a poor lady scream."

The drone he held then suddenly bit him in his hand which made him scream even more, but seriously this time. 

"That's a little better." Roxanne smirked.

"Oh, way better." The teenagers also smirked.

"Is there some kind of nerdy super villain website where you get Tesla coils and blinky dials?" Roxanne asked as she looked all around the evil lair.

"Actually, most of it comes from an outlet store in--" Minion was about to tell them.

"Don't answer that!" Megamind scolded his minion.

"Romania." Minion then said with a whisper. 

"Don't! Stop!" Megamind scolded. "She's using her nosy reporter skills on your weak-willed mind to find out all our secrets. Such tricks won't work on me."

"Do you have to deal with this every time he kidnaps you?" Vincent asked Roxanne.

"You have no idea..." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I told you he's so predictable."

"Predictable? Predictable?! You call this predictable?!" Megamind asked before setting off his trap below them.

"Alligators, yep," Roxanne said dully and unfazed. "I was thinking about it on the way over."

"What else you got?" Estelle asked Megamind.

"What's this? A new thing!" Megamind said as he summed a gauntlet of blades.

"Boring." Marc yawned.

"No, look! Watch." Megamind then brought down giant blades.

"Juvenile." Roxanne commented.

"Shock and awe!" Megamind then brought out a chainsaw.

"Next!" Megan called out.

"Oh, it's so scary!" Megamind activated a cycle of spiked boots.

"My father is more threatening." Felicity looked bored herself.

"What's this one do?!" Megamind panicked as he unleashed a flamethrower.

"I've seen better than that." Tony said.

Megamind then suddenly broke down.

"The spider is new." Roxanne said.

"Spider?" Megamind asked before he then saw a spider hanging in front of the woman and teenagers. "Uh... Yes! Th-The speiiiider. Even the smallest bite from 'arachnis deathakus' will instantly paralyze--"

Akito soon blew the spider at Megamind's face.

"Augh! Get it off!" Megamind yelped as the spider hit his eye. 

Minion then helped Megamind the best he could.

"Give it up Megamind," Roxanne said. "Your plans never work."

"Let's stop wasting time and call your boyfriend in tights, shall we?" Megamind decided.

"I highly doubt that they're a couple." Akito said.

"We're not." Roxanne replied.

"Unlike Superman and Lois Lane." Akito nodded to her.

Megamind then went to ruin and interrupt the Metro Day celebration for the citizens of Metro City. Unfortunately for Megamind, he got bit yet again by the same drone. The teenagers smirked with Roxanne to that.

Meanwhile with Atticus and the others...

"It is with great pleasure that I present to Metro Man, this new museum," the mayor smiled as they stood behind a building with red tape covered it for now. "If you please."

Metro Man then summoned his laser eyes on the tape and cut it instantly which made the crowd cheer and there was an unveiling of a statue of the superhero himself. Atticus soon went to a phone booth where no one was around so he could change into Saiya man.

"Seriously?" Cherry asked.

"GAH!" Atticus yelped and then glared to her. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!"

"Not to do it." Cherry smirked.

"Exactly." Atticus told her.

Cherry cupped her mouth with a snicker.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Atticus asked.

"I wanted to surprise you..." Cherry said and then took out a tray of muffins. "I baked muffins for you and the kids and Pokemon," She soon noticed the kids and their Pokemon were missing. "Where is my daughter and those monstrosities...?" she then narrowed her eyes.

"Now, Cherry, calm down..." Atticus smiled nervously. "I-I'm sure Felicity is just fine..."

"Where are they?!" Cherry glared.

"Easy... Easy... I'm sure wherever they are, Akito will handle it." Atticus tried to look her in the eye without fear, he could do it with almost anyone else, but she was a bit of a different story. 

"Atticus..." Cherry clenched her teeth as they became fangs.

"I promise." Atticus said.

Cherry cracked her knuckles. "Who took her? I'll kill them." she then announced firmly.

"Megamind's minion," Atticus said. "I think."

"Oh... Then they're alright." Cherry replied.

"Could you excuse me? I'm gonna go see Metro Man." Atticus replied before flying off.

"No... Don't go... Come back." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus soon changed into Saiya Man without anyone seeing.

There were suddenly dark clouds in the sky and there were drones flying around. It was suddenly dark as night and Megamind laughed as he appeared on the screens and the crowd booed to him.

"Megamind." Metro Man glared as he floated in the air.

"Oh, brave Metro Man..." Megamind gave a slow and sarcastic clap, he then mocked the crowd. "Boooo! Yes, I can play along too. Booo!"

Atticus soon flew in.

"Oh, and look, it's Sayia Man." Megamind then said to the other hero.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Atticus smirked.

Cherry hid an eye roll as she held the muffin tray.

"I should've known you'd try to crash the party." Metro Man glared at his arch nemesis. 

"Oh, I intend to do more than crash it," Megamind retorted. "This is the day you and Monstrosity and even Sayia Man shall not soon forget."

"It's pronounced Metro City!" Metro Man corrected.

"Oh, potato tomato tomato potato." Megamind rolled his lime-green eyes.

"Look, Megamind, we all know how this ends; with you behind bars." Atticus said.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my custom baby seal leather boots," Megamind scoffed. "You will leave Monstrosity, or this will be the last you ever hear of Roxanne Ritchi and her precious teenage friends!" he then pushed a button to show Roxanne and the teenagers in hostage.

"Roxanne!" Metro Man gasped.

"Kids!" Atticus also gasped.

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Metro Man told Roxanne and the teenagers.

"We're not worrying." Roxanne replied dully.

"In order to stop me, you need to first find me, Metro Man and Sayia Man." Megamind challenged.

"We're at the abandoned observatory." Roxanne said.

"Ah, no, we're not!" Megamind panicked. "Don't listen to her, she's crazy!"

"She's not crazy, she's telling the truth!" Estelle smirked.

"Come on, Sayia Man." Metro Man told Atticus and flew off with him to save Roxanne and the teenagers.

They floated above the smoke and looked for the abandoned observatory and once they saw it, they flew right toward it. 

"Metro Man and Sayia Man approaching, sir." Minion reported as he saw this on a screen.

"Ha!" Roxanne and the teenagers laughed.

"Ha, ha!" Megamind laughed back.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Roxanne and the teenagers retorted.

Megamind then gave a booming evil laugh as he pulled a lever to remove the weapons.

"That's interesting." Estelle said.

Roxanne and the teenagers got ready for Metro Man and Sayia Man to make an entrance and break down the door. However, oddly enough, they didn't which made them all concerned and look around.

"Oh, good heavens," Megamind mocked as he showed screens of Metro Man and Atticus in the real observatory standing on a big red X. "You all didn't think you were in the real observatory, did you?"

"Wow, that was actually smart." Vincent said until they heard someone burst in to see the Pokemon.

Mismagius flew in and the others came in with her.

"Minion, what are those things?!" Megamind pointed.

"I believe those are called Pocket Monsters, sir," Minion replied. "Some humans have them to train them to fight each other and become companions." 

Arcanine ran up to Lee and licked his face like a domesticated pet dog would to his master.

"Okay, okay, boy," Lee laughed. "I missed you too."

Arcanine smiled up to Lee and his siblings smiled with him.

"How dare you take Mama away from me!" Teddy snarled at Megamind. All Megamind could hear were growls and Teddy saying his own Pokemon name.

"I believe this one is the most angry with you, sir, and seems to be close with the brown-haired girl." Minion said to Megamind about Teddy and referred to Estelle. 

"You understand that thing?" Megamind asked.

"I guess, I'm not sure..." Minion shrugged, but had a small smile.

"Anyway, ready the death ray, Minion." Megamind said.

"Death ray readying." Minion nodded obediently and did as told.

A ray soon began to get ready to fire.

"Over here, old friend," Megamind taunted Metro Man. "In case you haven't noticed, you and Sayia Man have both fallen right into my trap."

"You can't trap justice," Metro Man retorted. "It's an idea, a belief..."

"Even the most heartfelt belief can be corroded over time." Megamind replied.

'Oh, please don't tell me that they're going to start bickering.' Atticus AKA Saiya Man thought to himself.

In fact, the two went on and on which was rather amusingly annoying.

"Yep..." Atticus sighed to himself quietly.

"Oh, girls, girls, you're both pretty, can we go home now?" Roxanne cut in.

"Yeah, can we?" Estelle asked as Teddy had cut the ropes, freeing them, but they didn't leave so then they wouldn't miss anything.

"Of course, that is if Metro Man and Sayia Man can withstand the full concentration power of the SUN! FIRE!" Megamind replied dramatically, but nothing seemed to happen right then. 

"Is something supposed to happen?" Felicity asked.

"I think so." Tony shrugged.

"Minion, fire..." Megamind whispered to his sidekick.

"Uh, it's still warming up, sir." Minion reported.

"You're kidding, right?" Vincent asked. "The sun is warming up?"

Ninetails snickered. "The sun is warming up..."

"One second more... And just..." Minion said slowly as he checked on the computer. "Tippy tappy tippy tap tap tip top more."

"Honestly!" Megamind groaned and face-palmed.

"Well, your plan isn't working, is this really a surprise? Besides, the power of the sun can't kill them." Akito said, referring to Metro Man and Atticus AKA Saiya Man.

Metro Man then went to fly out as he was bored now, but found himself falling back down on the ground. 

"Your plan is failing," Roxanne agreed. "Just admit it."

"Yeah, good luck with that one." Minion muttered.

"Whose side are you on?" Megamind asked Minion.

"The losing side." Marc answered for him.

"Thank you." Minion replied uneasily.

"Uh, could someone stamp me for my required kidnapping card?" Roxanne teased. 

The Pokemon couldn't help but notice that Metro Man had a hard time getting out of the observatory.

"What are you doing?" Saiya Man whispered to Metro Man so then no one would hear.

"This is my big getaway," Metro Man whispered to Sayia Man. "I'm going to fake my death and no one will ever have to worry about me ever again and I can have a new career."

"Fine." Saiya Man whispered back.

"Care to join me?" Metro Man replied. "I can make it worth your while..."

"No way, I like my life as a superhero, but I will be faking my death as Saiya Man and still be alive as Atticus Fudo." Saiya Man whispered.

"Hmm... Clever." Metro Man smirked.

Megamind turned his head as he was about to leave and heard Metro Man yell out in frustration. "What did he just say?"

"Crab Nuggets?" Minion guessed with a shrug.

"Is that his catch phrase when he feels pain?" Akito asked out of confusion.

"Good lord, Sayia Man, we're trapped!" Metro Man cried out.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Megamind asked.

"I don't know if Metro Man is tricking us." Estelle said.

"You mad genius!" Metro Man cried out to Megamind. "Your dark gift has finally paid off!"

"It... It has...?" Megamind asked.

"This dome is obviously lined with copper." Metro Man said. 

"Yeah, so...?" Megamind shrugged.

"That's his weakness and somewhere in these walls must be so thick that I can't break through." Saiya Man said.

"Sir!" Minion cried out.

"Your weakness is copper and you can't break through thick walls?" Megamind asked Metro Man and Sayia Man out of surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

Akito could tell that his father was going to fake his alter ego's death and he had a feeling Metro Man was doing the same.

'Kito, is Daddy going to be okay?' Estelle thought to herself in worry as she spoke to her brother telepathically.

'He's going to be fine,' Akito soothed his twin sister. 'This is all an act.'

'Whew, thank goodness.' Estelle thought to herself as she spoke to her brother telepathically again.

'So, what're we all thinking about?' Vincent tried to join in, but he wasn't a twin so he couldn't do it. 'How beautiful Jenny's hair looks in the sunset?'

 

Soon enough, the sun and the death ray worked together and the abandoned observatory instantly exploded. Roderick soon came running into the fake observatory just in time for the ray to hit the real observatory as it exploded. Megamind, Minion, and the Pokemon were soon down on the floor from the impact as it was quite powerful even from far away.

"I don't think even they could survive that." Minion coughed.

"It's the sun, of course they could have survived that." Megan coughed.

"Well, let's not get our hopes up just yet." Megamind commented.

"Look!" Minion pointed as there were two somethings flying into the sky. "Metro Man and Sayia Man!"

"Metro Man and Sayia Man." Roxanne smirked knowingly. 

"Metro Man and Sayia Man..." Megamind said calmly at first before panicking. "METRO MAN AND SAYIA MAN!"

"And they are panicking." Roderick said, unimpressed.

However, they all then saw skeletons in the superheroes uniforms.

"You did it, sir..." Minion said to Megamind. 

"I did it...?" Megamind replied in shock.

Akito and Emi could sense their father's energy as well as Metro Man's energy, but decided to keep it to themselves. They covered each other's mouths and nodded quietly as they were going to remember their Aunt Darla's acting methods.

"You did it, sir." Minion smiled.

"I did it!" Megamind cheered. "Monstrosity is mine!"

"Metro City!" The teenagers corrected him.

Later that night, the citizens of Metro City were in rather fear and nervousness as their heroes had been defeated. Or so they thought.

Estelle rode on her Ursaring's back as he decided to carry her after what she'd been through. "Teddy, I told you, I was fine, I was with everyone else.' she soothed her Pokemon who was always so protective of her.

Atticus soon came walking over to them, looking absolutely fine.

"Hey, Dad." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"DAD!" Vincent gaped. "I thought you... Well..."

"Oh, come on, did you really think anyone could keep this old man down?" Atticus smirked to his eldest.

"So, you were acting?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," Atticus nodded. "I thought you'd know."

"We did." Akito and Estelle replied.

"Me too also." Felicity added.

"Well, what now?" Tony asked.

"We should probably get back," Marc said. "Aunt Roxanne's probably worried about us." 

"That, and you wanna call Penny." Tony then said.

Marc rolled his sapphire eyes before narrowing them. "Whatever."

"But Marc's probably right, Aunt Roxanne's probably worried about us." Lee said.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Estelle decided.

"Be careful..." Lee came over to her.

"I will..." Estelle knelt on her Ursaring's back and leaned in to kiss him and he kissed her right back.

Teddy was patient enough for them to kiss. Estelle then came back on Teddy's back after the kiss. Lee then went with his siblings back to their aunt's apartment building.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, they all heard rock and roll music.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"' Cherry beamed.

"But who is playing the song?" Felicity asked.

Akito and Estelle came to the end together and saw that Minion and Megamind were playing Highway to Hell by AC/DC.

"Oh, brother..." The Fudo twins groaned.

Megamind and Minion then came to take over City Hall.

The police officers dropped their guns and gave up since they had no choice.

"I'm on the Highway to~--" the stereo sang at first as Minion was about to turn it off, but a different song came on. "Loving you, is easy 'cuz you're beautiful~"

"Seriously?" Cherry asked.

Minion struggled with the stereo before he then finally got it shut off as Megamind took a microphone from one of his drones.

'Finally.' Cherry thought to herself.

"First off, what a turnout!" Megamind smiled as he began to make a speech. "How wild is this, huh? All I did was eliminate two of the most powerful men in the universe. Are there any questions? Come on..."

Roxanne was the only one that seemed to have her hand up with a firm face.

"Yes, you in the back." Megamind called on her.

"I'm sure we'd all like to know what you plan to do with us and the city." Roxanne glared slightly. 

"Good, I'm glad you asked that one," Megamind replied. "Imagine, the most horrible, terrifying, evil thing you could possibly think of and multiply it... By SIX!"

"He is enjoying this too much." Felicity whispered.

"Oh, sweetie, he is just like your father when he tries to outrank me." Cherry replied.

"In the mean time, I want you to carry on, with the dreary normal things you normal people do," Megamind continued. "Let's just have fun with this, come on, and I will get back to you!" he then mysteriously walked into City Hall and Minion came after him. "Now slam the door, really hard."

Minion soon came into City Hall and slammed the door really hard. The other adults were in shock, but Cherry and Atticus seemed unfazed.

"Well, that just happened." Cherry said.

"Yep." Atticus added.

"Well, we should get some sleep." Vincent said.

"Come on, kiddos, I'll take you to my hotel." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Dad/Uncle Atticus." The Fudo siblings and Felicity replied.

They soon went to the hotel Atticus was staying in.

Cherry sat on one bed and crossed her legs. "Nice location, Atticus."

"Thanks." Atticus said.

Vincent came to his bed and plopped down on it.

"Tired, son?" Atticus chuckled.

"Exhausted." Vincent smirked.

"I'm gonna do some meditating." Akito said as he sat on the ground cross legged.

"Do whatever you guys want, just no pay-per-view movies." Atticus warned as he went into one room with Cherry so the teenagers could have some time to themselves.

"I'm so glad Uncle Atticus is really okay..." Felicity said. "I was scared when that explosion happened with him and Metro Man."

"Oh, please, like the power of the sun could kill Dad; after all, he is a god." Estelle said.

"I know, but it seemed so real..." Felicity replied as Mismagius floated beside her.

"It was pretty intense, but nothing can keep him down." Mismagius soothed.

"Dad is pretty amazing..." Vincent smiled as he curled up beside Ninetails.

"He sure is." Ninetails smiled.

Akito sat on the end of his bed and began to meditate and where Tyraniter was soon joining him. Akito opened one eye and then smiled, patting his Pokemon on the head before going back into his stance, and where it was rather relaxing. 

"So, Atticus, where is Metro Man then if you both survived the explosion?" Cherry asked Atticus as Atticus waited for Mo to come through the door to join them for the night.

"He's at his secret hideout." Atticus told her.

"Clever..." Cherry admitted before reading a gothic magazine.

Soon enough, Mo came to the door.

"Mo!" Atticus beamed and hugged his wife and kissed her.

"Hey, Atticus." Mo smiled as she came in with the pets.

Patch soon jumped and was able to get his master on the ground so he could lick him.

"Oh, Patch!" Atticus laughed. "Even as a full grown dog?"

"Hey, you're my best friend, we made a pact after you adopted me." Patch reminded.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Atticus laughed as Patch kept licking him.

Patch soon stopped and got off as he stood by Colette. Scruffy and Dot then came out to look for Akito and Estelle while Snow White looked around and jumped around to find Vincent.

"Hey, hey, don't forget me!" Bartok came after the other dogs.

"The kids are in the other room." Cherry said.

Atticus opened the door for them.

"Hmm~..." Akito and Tyraniter hummed until the boy was thrown off his bed slightly and was being held down by his puppy.

"Hi!" Scruffy smiled down to Akito.

"Hello, Scruffy." Akito sighed with a smile.

"Were you sleeping while sitting down?" Scruffy asked in confusion.

"No, no, no, I was meditating." Akito told him.

"What's that?" Scruffy asked.

"It's a way to conserve your energy." Akito explained.

"Ooh..." Scruffy said and decided to try it out.'

Akito climbed back onto the bed and returned his position. Dot soon jumped onto Estelle. 

"Hey, girl." Estelle smiled to her puppy.

"How's Lee?" Dot asked.

"Oh, he's fine," Estelle gently brushed her fur. "We're all okay, even though Megamind kidnapped us."

"That guy wasn't that terrifying." Vincent said.

"Sounds like Kim Possible's arch foe, Dr. Drakken, unless you count that alternated future your parents went into." Snow White purred.

"His skin is even blue!" Felicity added before laughing.

"Well, we're glad that none of you are hurt." Bartok said.

"His weapons would have only tickled Akito due to him being invulnerable and indestructible." Estelle said.

"Mm-hmm..." Dot agreed as her fur was brushed. "Ooh, that feels so good~"

Soon enough, it was time for bed. 

Estelle then finished brushing her dog's fur. "Time for bed, Dotty."

Dot yawned and stretched. "Sounds good to me."

"Same here." Snow White yawned.

"Are you hungry, Bartok?" Felicity smiled to her pet bat and took out a grub for him.

Bartok soon ate the grub.

Felicity smiled to her pet bat as everyone else got ready for bed. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent then returned Tyraniter, Teddy, and Ninetails back to their Pokeballs and went to their respective beds with Scruffy, Dot, and Snow White, and where everyone would be able to get plenty of rest. 

Felicity sat on the rooftop and looked long into the night sky as Bartok and Mismagius kept her company.

"It sure is a quiet night." Mismagius said.

"I guess..." Felicity said as she gently kicked her legs.

"Something wrong, Felicity?" Bartok asked.

"I just wonder why I should even be here..." Felicity sighed. "No one pays much attention to me anyway, it's always about Akito, Estelle, or Vincent."

"Not all the time." Mismagius said.

"Yes, it is..." Felicity said. "Especially when Barbie and Kelly would be involved..."

"Oh, come on, Felicity..." Bartok replied.

Felicity hugged her knees. "I just wonder why I should get involved when my cousins do everything and I just fade into the background... I'm not important... And I'm not even needed..."

"Yes, you are, besides, remember when you helped Mal when she had a problem with either following her heart or being evil?" Bartock asked.

"I guess..." Felicity bit her lip.

"And remember when you helped Latios and Latias?" Mismagius asked.

"That was a big Pokemon adventure." Felicity had a small smile in memory.

"Yes, it was." Mismagius said.

"See, kiddo?" Bartok comforted Felicity. "You do have adventures that not even your cousins can accomplish!"

"I suppose you're both right..." Felicity said to her pet bat and ghost Pokemon.

"Of course we're right." Mismagius smiled.

Felicity smiled back to Mismagius and Bartok as she felt a little bit better now. "Merci beaucop, guys..."

"That's why wer'e here." Bartok smiled to the girl.

Mismagius nodded in agreement. Felicity soon hugged both of them out of gratitude. They then continued to look into the night sky together as the tone was much better now.

"I just wonder what your uncle's going to do about Megamind." Bartok said.

"Knowing Uncle Atticus, he has a few tricks up his sleeve... That is a metaphor the others taught me..." Felicity said. "I just hope Megamind doesn't get too dangerous."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that." Mismagius couldn't help but snicker.

"True, he might just do a few things that aren't really dangerous." Felicity said.

"You shouldn't worry, Flick, your mother says it can make you sick." Bartok came to her back and gave her a small rub.

"Merci, Bartok." Felicity sighed.

"You know what I say, stress is a killer." Bartok told her.

"I'm so glad I have you guys..." Felicity smiled to her company.

"We are too." Mismagius said.

After a while, Felicity soon came inside with her pet and Pokemon as everyone else was asleep, except for her mother, of course.

"It sure is a beautiful night." Felicity said.

"It sure is." Bartok agreed.

"Yes..." Cherry said as she had her wine glass in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days there were interesting. Megamind and Minion went about coming and going as they pleased with no Metro Man or Sayia Man to stop them. The Clark siblings and Fudo siblings and Felicity still hung out with each other occasionally. 

"Okay, Aunt Roxanne, say you really like someone and she seems to like you back," Marc said to his aunt as he was still thinking about Penny Forester. "How do you find out or get her to like you for who you are, even if you're kind of a bookworm geek?" 

Roxanne knew exactly why Marc asked her that question.

"I-I mean..." Marc blushed slightly.

"Is there a girl in school you're trying to impress?" Roxanne asked her nephew.

"M-Maybe..." Marc blushed.

"Her name's Penny." Tony smirked.

Marc glared slightly. "Tony!"

"What? She is!" Tony defended.

Marc still blushed slightly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Roxanne asked Marc so they could talk in private.

"I really like Penny, but I don't wanna look stupid in front of her." Marc explained as they were alone so Tony couldn't interfere.

"Just be yourself." Roxanne told him.

"You sure?" Marc asked.

"I'm sure." Roxanne smiled.

Marc smiled back to his aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Roxanne."

"Just don't rush her, these things take time." Roxanne cooed.

"I'll take it slow." Marc said.

"That's usually for the best..." Roxanne told him.

"Thanks a lot, Aunt Roxanne," Marc smiled. "Penny means the world to me, ever since she transferred to our school."

"I can tell." Roxanne smiled back.

"You've heard of her, right?" Marc asked.

"I knew her show with her dog, but I didn't watch it that much," Roxanne replied. "I'm a busy woman and all, being an anchorwoman and kidnapped by Megamind, but I can see why you like her. It must've been pretty cool for you to have her in your school like that after she resigned."

"It sure was." Marc smiled.

"I bet Bolt really is a super dog though, even if he doesn't have powers like in the show." Roxanne smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Marc chuckled to his aunt.

It became rather crazy in Metro City with Megamind and Minion in control, but luckily, he wasn't dangerous enough to enslave or experiment on anyone, like an old foe Cherry and Atticus once faced known as Gallaxhar. And where Megamind even began to get bored with what he's been doing. To pass the time, the teenagers trained their Pokemon.

"So, Lee, does Arcanine have any new moves?" Akito asked as he patted Tyraniter on the head.

"I think I taught him a Body Slam," Lee said since he wasn't knowledgeable on Pokemon as much as the others. And where as if on cue, Arcanine used Body Slam on Lee. "WAH!"

"Oh, Lee, you should be careful when you say a move around a Pokemon." Felicity advised. 

"Gee, thanks..." Lee muttered as Arcanine smiled proudly of himself as he sat on top of his trainer. Lee soon got Arcanine off him while not hurting the Pokemon. Arcanine smiled up to Lee.

"Good boy..." Lee sighed and petted him on the head.

"I guess we should be glad it was Megamind and Metro Man and not something like Lex Luthor and Superman." Tony said as he played with his Digimon trading cards.

"Or someone that sold a powerful program to the government." Akito said as he read up on something online that was classified.

The others then came to his sides to see what he was up to.

"This guy from Japan sold a powerful program to the U.S. Government, luckily it can't be activated without breaking through a series of codes." Akito said.

"What sort of codes?" Tony asked in interest. 

"That's classified." Akito replied mysteriously.

"Oh, come on, tell me." Tony said.

"Well, it's just lots and lots and lots and lots of numbers." Akito replied.

"It's not pi, is it?" Felicity asked.

"He said numbers, not dessert!" Tony said to her.

"I am talking about the number, genius!" Felicity glared back.

"Take a look for yourselves." Akito said as he showed the code.

"Whoa!" The others said with wide eyes.

"Yep..." Akito nodded.

"Wh-What is that...?" Vincent murmured.

"It's simple." Akito said as he cracked the code and wrote down the answer. 

"The magic words are 'squeamish ossitrao'?" Vincent read in confusion.

"Whoa, you must be a genius if you were able to find out the answer." Felicity said to Akito.

Akito smiled, feeling very proud of himself.

"What is that, some kind of Harry Potter stuff?" Vincent asked his brother.

"It's just what the answer is, I don't understand why though, but it is." Akito said.

"Hmm..." the others hummed to that.

"I still can't believe I did that," Akito smirked. "Hey, Dad! DAD!! I solved a code all by myself!"

"Wait, what code?!" Atticus called back.

"Magic words called 'squeamish ossitrao'!" Akito told him.

"Wait, you don't mean the same code that's meant to activate a powerful program do you?" Atticus asked as he entered.

"Yep, but luckily I didn't enter the answer." Akito said.

"What's going on?" Cherry asked, feeling obviously lost in what Akito and Atticus were talking about.

"Remember that program that one Japanese guy sold to the U.S. Government that's sealed away with a code that no one can crack?" Atticus whispered.

"No way..." Cherry had wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Atticus nodded.

"You solved it?" Cherry asked Akito.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

Cherry removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How...?" she then asked, trying not to have a meltdown.

"You mean you couldn't?" Akito asked.

"I didn't really care, I thought it'd go away on its own." Cherry replied.

"Well, it didn't." Akito said.

"I tried to tell you..." Atticus reminded Cherry.

"Hey, we did stupid stuff back then," Cherry said. "I've done some crazier, I mean, I got to help Willy Wonka make a chocolate that dogs could eat so Patch wouldn't be left out after I'd visit the factory to see Katie or the triplets."

"Well, luckily I wrote down the answer and didn't type it." Akito said.

"That's my boy!" Atticus smiled proudly. "Great head on your shoulders, just like your old man!"

"I think after this visit is over, I want to go visit Japan." Akito said.

"We'll see what we can do, Sport." Atticus smiled.

"Tokyo is a very popular spot for us..." Cherry agreed. "Especially with the Teen Titans."

"It sure is." Atticus said.

"Japan's where your cousin Jimmy Kudo lives too, right, Dad?" Estelle smiled.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Sweet..." Akito and Estelle smiled as they looked forward to visiting Japan sometime very soon.

The Clark siblings sat together as their Aunt Roxanne made a mourning report about the loss of Metro Man, and where this was all so much to take in. 

Roderick came by as Hal was wrapping up recording Roxanne for the evening. "Hey, guys." The older man greeted.

"Hey, Roderick, I'll see you and Hal tomorrow." Roxanne said as she was on her way up the stairs.

"Thanks a lot, you blew my chance!" Hal scolded Roderick. "Wait, Roxie, I'm having a party at my house. Coming off the hook or whatever, you should come over. I got a DJ, rented a bouncy house, made a gallon of dip, it's gonna be sick."

"Uh, no thanks, Hal." Roxanne said.

"It'll be just you and me..." Hal insisted. 

Roxanne felt very nervous and hesitant around being alone with Hal.

"Miss Ritchie, shall I walk you home?" Roderick offered.

"Thank you, Roderick, but I kind of want to be alone right now, I'm sure my nephew Lee will handle everything, he is the oldest." Roxanne replied.

"Oh, okay." Roderick said.

Roxanne then walked off while Hal felt stupid for mentioning the bouncy house and thought maybe 'chicks liked clowns'.

"Good night, Miss Ritchie." Roderick then nodded and went to his own home.

Roxanne sighed as she then came to the Metro Man museum as she missed him very much right now, and where she wasn't the only one who missed him the most.

"Lee, can we go out?" Megan asked. "I feel like we should go out and do something."

"Yeah, with the Fudos." Marc agreed as he even got bored on the laptop which was a big deal for him.

"Yeah, let's go." Tony said.

"Well... All right..." Lee said as he then stood up. "You look a little sluggish yourself, Arcanine, let's get you some exercise."

"Please." Arcanine begged.

"Come on, let's go out for a walk." Lee smiled to his Pokemon like he was the pet dog he'd always wanted.

"Yes!" Arcanine grinned back to that.

They then came out and as they did, the Fudo siblings and Felicity were also coming out with their pets and Pokemon.

"Bored too?" Megan asked.

"A little bit, though I did something pretty cool..." Akito still smirked about solving the code.

"Where should we go?" Megan asked.

Vincent shrugged.

"How about the museum?" Felicity suggested.

"Yeah!" Tony accepted.

"Wow, you want to go to the museum?" Marc teased his rebellious brother.

Tony glared in response.


	7. Chapter 7

They all then went to the Metro Man museum. To their surprise, they all saw Megamind there. The Pokemon and pets got protective and angry once they saw the blue villain, but they saw that he looked rather miserable.

"Why does he look sad?" Akito asked.

"He must be feeling melancholy," Felicity assumed. "With no one left to defeat him, what else can he do? Imagine The Joker without Batman."

"Felicity's right." Estelle said.

Felicity smiled sheepishly and bashfully to that while Bartok and Mismagius smiled to her.

"But he finally has Metro City!" Tony said. "Why would Megamind be sad about that?"

"He doesn't have anyone to fight." Akito said.

"But he's finally taken over the world." Tony replied.

"That doesn't always make someone happy," Marc said. "Sometimes what we want the most if is better than having it right away... I mean, I dunno, imagine if Akito, Estelle, Vincent, or Felicity caught every Pokemon ever possible... What would they do with all of them?"

Tony was stumped with that question.

"Exactly," Marc replied. "Some people say that wanting is better than having."

"He's right." Megan said.

"Hmm..." Tony pondered about that.

"Isn't that Aunt Roxanne?" Arcanine looked ahead as someone was going into an elevator.

"If she sees him here, she will go ballistic." Lee said.

"Ooh, I gotta see this." Scruffy smirked as he actually liked the idea of chaos. 

"Scruffy!" Dot scolded her brother.

"Okay, okay." Scruffy sighed.

Dot sighed and rolled her eyes. Mismagius and Bartok soon hovered and flew up to where Roxanne and Megamind were going to, and where luckily, they were out of eyesight. 

"Be careful, guys!" Felicity told her pet and Pokemon.

Bartok and Mismagius perched onto the globe Metro Man carried as they watched Megamind and Roxanne on opposite ends of each other. And where they both seemed to really miss Metro Man.

"I totally dig those pajamas." Mismagius commented.

"What pajamas?" Bartok asked.

"Megamind's." Mismagius pointed out.'

"Oh, boy..." Bartok rolled his pink eyes.

"I've made a horrible mistake," Megamind said to the Metro Man statue. "I didn't mean to destroy you. I mean, I meant to destroy you, I didn't think it would really work."

'He's really depressed.' Bartok thought to himself.

"What are we supposed to do?" Roxanne sulked as Mismagius watched her and Bartok watched Megamind. "Without you or Sayia Man, evil is running rampant through the streets."

"I'm so tired of running rampant through the streets," Megamind said as he held a bouquet of flowers. "What's the point of being bad if there's no good to try and stop you?"

'He's right.' Bartok thought to himself.

"Someone has to stop Megamind." Roxanne sighed until she felt startled as someone came up behind her.

"Hey, we're closing soon." a man told her as he looked very bored.

'Who's that?' Mismagius thought to herself.

"Oh, you scared me," Roxanne said to the dull man. "Barry, right?"

"Bernard." the man dully corrected.

"I was just, well, I was just talking to myself," Roxanne said. "You may think I'm a little bit nuts."

"I'm not allowed to insult guests directly." Bernard droned.

'Wow.' Mismagius thought to herself.

Bartok had a strange feeling about Roxanne and Megamind, almost like they should have gone together, and where he saw the blue villain setting a bomb. Roxanne felt like there was someone on the other side and decided to go see who it was.

"Hello?" Roxanne called out.

"Roxanne!" Megamind gasped once he heard the famed anchorwoman of Metro City. He soon tried to make a run for it.

"Should we stop the bomb?" Mismagius asked Bartok since they could easily fly down. 

"That's probably a good idea, but there are drones down there." Bartok told her.

"Oh, great." Mismagius groaned. She then flew down anyway.

"Mismagius!" Bartok panicked.

Mismagius soon got to the bomb. "Gotcha!" she smirked to herself until she was face-to-face with a drone. "Bonsoir."

The drones looked ready to grab her.

Mismagius then began to float away which made the drones follow her. "I don't think so!" she called to them as she flew as fast as she could.

And where she seemed to out race them.

"Haha, eat my dust, Drone Butts!" Mismagius laughed, then gasped. "Oh, man, this thing has a timer!" she then tried to stop it. "How do I stop this thing?!"

The drones then tackled the ghost Pokemon.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Mismagius glared before using Phantom Force to disappear.

The drones soon looked confused as they couldn't see her anymore. Mismagius then reappeared back on top with Bartok. The drones then went after her and the two flew back down.

"RUN AWAY!" Bartok told the teenagers, other Pokemon, and pets. "Those drones are after us!"

"Why?" Akito asked.

"I tried to disable the bomb!" Mismagius cried out.

"What bomb?" Estelle asked.

"Megamind set a bomb." Bartok informed.

"Give it to me." Akito said.

Mismagius tossed the bomb to Akito as it had five seconds left. Akito soon flew up into space with the bomb at sonic-speed. The bomb was shaking slightly as it was down to the last seconds as Akito held onto it.

"Here goes nothing since my body is indestructible from the inside and out," Akito said as he ate the whole bomb. He then licked his fingertips. "I just hope that doesn't give me acid reflex..." he then counted down as he waited for the bomb to diffuse inside of him. It soon exploded inside him and where he soon burped out a puff of smoke. "Spicy..." he muttered before flying back down.

"You ate a bomb?!" Felicity asked. "What the heck?!"

"Why would you do that?!" Tony added.

"Uh, hello?" Akito folded his arms. "Because I can!"

"That and it's better than trying to disarming it with five seconds left." Estelle said.

"Yes." Akito smirked.

"I still can't believe you ate a bomb..." Vincent said before looking awkward. "Every time I say that, it sounds crazy."

"Welcome to my life." Akito chuckled.

"Wait, didn't Matter Eater Lad eat a bomb as a presentation of his audition for the spot for the Legion of Superheroes from one of Dad's stories?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, yeah," Akito chuckled. "That's where I got it from."

"Your family is weird." Tony complained to the Fudos.

"We're interesting." Vincent said.

"Tres interesting!" Felicity added in enthusiasm, showing off her French.

Roxanne was soon coming back with Bernard, but something seemed different about him. Scruffy and Dot started to sniff the man as he came down with the Clark siblings' aunt.

"That's not Bernard." Dot whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Scruffy nodded back in agreement.

"There you are, Aunt Roxanne." Megan smiled.

"Hey, kids." Roxanne smiled back.

'Um, yes, hello, children." 'Bernard' greeted softly.

"Are you okay, Monsieur?" Felicity asked.

'Bernard' sighed. "Metro Man is gone and now there's no one left to challenge Megamind." he explained. 

"Oh, come on, Bernard," Roxanne soothed. "As long as there's evil, good will rise up against it."

"That's right." Akito said.

"Oh, I wish." Bernard sighed.

"I believe someone is going to stand up to Megamind." Roxanne replied bravely. 

"You really think so?" Bernard asked.

"Aunt Roxanne is right." Lee said.

"I mean, it's like they say," Roxanne smiled. "Heroes aren't born, they're made."

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

"Yes..." Bernard suddenly looked inspired. "That's it! All you need are the right ingredients!"

"Yeah," Roxanne agreed. "Bravery!"

"Yes!" Bernard cheered.

"Strength!" Akito and Lee flexed their muscles.

"Of course!" Bernard nodded.

"And of course, no over ego." Estelle said.

The Pokemon and pets seemed concerned of Bernard's over excitement. Bernard soon checked his watch.

"Why do I have a funny feeling about that guy?" Felicity asked the others.

"I think we should go." Bernard smiled.

They then all walked out of the museum together, and where soon Roxanne and the kids were each given a ride back to their apartments.

"Bye!" Bernard waved to them as the vehicle drove off.

The Pokemon and pets looked out the window as Bernard touched his watch and he became Megamind.

"I knew it!" Scruffy growled.

"Just keep it cool." Snow White said.

"Don't let anyone worry." Bartok told the hyper puppy.

"Okay." Scruffy said.

The Pokemon soon felt tired, but Mismagius was the most tired since she had to distract the drones and get away from them with the bomb. Everyone was soon asleep. The teenagers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and then went to get some sleep. Atticus and Mo slept in one bed while Cherry sat on the other and was reading her book. The entire night was peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bonjour, Maman..." Felicity came to her mother's side.

"Ah, hello, Flick." Cherry greeted emotionlessly.

"Enjoying your book?" Felicity asked.

"It's nice." Cherry replied.

Felicity climbed up on the bed to be with her mother. "Maman... Do you like moi...?"

"Of course I do..." Cherry said as she read her book.

"I just wanted to make sure." Felicity said.

"You're my daughter." Cherry replied.

Felicity lay against her. "You have a funny way of showing it..."

"I do the best that I can." Cherry said.

"Hmm..." Felicity hummed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much of a mother, Flick, but sometimes, I don't know what to do..." Cherry said. "I haven't seen my parents in years..."

"But what about King Frank?" Felicity reminded. "He is your father, is he not?"

"Well, yes, technically, but I mean the people who raised me..." Cherry sighed. "Frank made me choose between either staying with him forever or letting one of my best friends die. I couldn't let her go, so I chose to stay with him and he let me say goodbye to my parents and I never saw them again after that."

"What?" Felicity asked.

"It was the thing that had to be done..." Cherry said. "Luckily though, Frank found an heir, so he's finally off my back."

"Whew." Felicity sighed.

"Why don't we read together?" Cherry offered.

"Ooh..." Felicity smiled as she spent time with her mother while everyone else got some sleep.

Akito woke up in his sleep and was floating in front of people who cheered and called his name. He smiled and waved to everyone, then looked down to Emi who winked at him as she was surrounded by several Pokemon. "Okay, this must be a dream." The aspiring young detective/superhero told himself.

Emi ran up to Akito and hugged him instantly. Akito chuckled and hugged her back. Emi then let go and covered his face in kisses.

"I'll go along with this." Akito smiled to himself while being covered with kisses.

The Pokemon also smiled to Akito.

"You won't get away with this, Sayia Boy!" a voice called out.

Akito looked around and then saw a teenage version of Edwin Salamone, a face he occasionally saw at the Plaza Hotel since his uncle was the manager. "Edwin!" he then glared.

"When you least expect it, I will be your Joker, Captain Boomerang, and even Lex Luthor!" Edwin threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Akito said.

Emi glared at Edwin with Akito and the Pokemon.

"Just you wait!" Edwin glared. "Everything you know and love will be mine! Don't you remember how the hotel almost ran out of business when Eloise was six and the 'most specialest kid in the whole hotel'?"

"The past is in the past." Akito said.

"Time to let it go~" Emi added, nearly singing since her voice was like music to his ears in reality.

"Never!" Edwin glared.

Akito glared back at Edwin and fought him for Emi.

Akito then glared in his sleep before then smirking. 

Estelle woke up in her dream as she was becoming a professional ballerina and Lee was backstage in a tuxedo and watching her as she danced with grace and elegance and where she was dancing for the Queen of England. Lee smiled as he watched Estelle's moves along with the Queen. Estelle soon ended her dance gracefully. The audience cheered and many people threw roses to the girl.

"That was absolutely stunning, my dear." The Queen smiled to Estelle.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Estelle curtsied.

"That was wonderful, Estelle." Lee smiled.

Estelle smiled to him. Lee picked up one rose and held it out to her.

"Oh, thank you, Lee." Estelle smiled.

Lee smiled back before sharing a kiss with Estelle.

Estelle giggled in her sleep as she kissed her pillow.

Vincent had a typical dream with Jenny, but this seemed to be different somehow.

"You should work out, your brother always has such good muscles..." Jenny said.

"Oh... Um... You know sports aren't my thing..." Vincent said weakly.

"You never know until you try." Jenny said.

"Maybe..." Vincent shrugged.

"All you do is paint," Jenny seemed to complain. "Why don't you be like a superhero?"

"Painting is my passion..." Vincent pouted.

"And I do love you for it, but you should start hitting the weights." Jenny said.

"Um... Okay..." Vincent shrugged.

"And take off that silly scarf." Jenny pointed to the green ascot he wore.

"Hey, wait a second, YOU GAVE ME THIS!" Vincent glared slightly. 

"How do you know you're really in love with me...?" Jenny grinned before hissing slightly like a Changeling.

"Ahh! Get away!" Vincent yelped.

"What's the matter, Vincent?" Jenny smirked as her eyes turned bug-like.

"You're not Jenny!" Vincent screamed and then ran away.

"Get back here!" The Changeling hissed.

Vincent yelped as he ran and then ended up to Georgette and Oliver who were turned away before they also hissed at him which made him run yet again.

"Luna! Help, someone, please help me!" Vincent cried out.

The Changelings chased Vincent and he was then caught in a dead end. Vincent screamed and ducked down. Princess Luna then opened up a portal and pulled Vincent out of the way and where the Changelings missed. 

"Princess Luna, what's going on?" Vincent asked the Princess Alicorn of the Night.

"You appear to be anxious, like when you were in the Loonatics and you thought Akito was outshining you." Princess Luna replied.

"I guess I am a little anxious." Vincent said.

"I don't know what for, Vincent, you are a good boy all on your own..." Princess Luna said.

"Yeah, but, Akito and Estelle are always the center of attention..." Vincent sighed. "They're Wiccans like Dad... They have visions... What am I even good at besides painting?"

"Well, for one thing, you can be able to enter other people's dreams." Princess Luna told him.

"I can do that?" Vincent asked. "I thought only Aunt Cherry could do that."

"I gave you the ability to go into dreams." Princess Luna said.

"Really...?" Vincent asked.

Princess Luna led him down a series of doors that had his family's names on them. "Through these doors are the doors to dreams, you should be careful and choose wisely of the one you go into though."

"I will." Vincent said.

"What you harbor is a special gift, besides, you have powers of nature, do your siblings do that?" Princess Luna reminded.

"My brother can." Vincent said.

"Oh, I thought the gene only passed down to you." Princess Luna replied.

"He doesn't use it as much as I do." Vincent explained.

"That's good." Princess Luna said.

"I guess that does make me unique..." Vincent smiled a bit. 

"You don't need to worry about Jenny," Princess Luna said as she led him to the door of the girl he desired. "She seems to be crazy about you."

"Really?" Vincent smiled.

Princess Luna opened the door to show Jenny's dream. Vincent looked inside to see what Jenny's dream was about.

Jenny was in a beautiful red dress, playing the piano for a crowd like in Carnegie Hall and once she finished, the crowd cheered for her. She then came backstage to Vincent in her dream who seemed to get down on one knee with a ring for her.

"Oh, Vincent." Jenny smiled.

Vincent smiled back as he then carried Jenny bridal style and the two shared a kiss and heart-shaped fireworks appeared to be flying.

"She's just as crazy about you as you are about her." Princess Luna smirked to Vincent.

"I can tell." Vincent smiled.

"You don't have to be like your brother or sister to win her heart, all you have to do is be yourself." Princess Luna advised.

"Thanks, Princess Luna." Vincent smiled.

"Anytime, Vincent, anyway, I don't want you to end up like Hal Stewart." Princess Luna put her hoof on his shoulder.

"You mean the guy that has the hots for Roxanne?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'm sad to say that they are not meant to be though," Princess Luna replied. "I hate to admit that since he clearly likes her, but she clearly does not."

"Doesn't she like Metro Man?" Vincent asked.

"Not really..." Princess Luna replied. "They were never actually a couple."

"Yeah, I know," Vincent said. "Roxanne told us."

"I was sure she would've, but you can tell this won't end well for Hal." Princess Luna replied.

"Like when Uncle Sombra lost Celestia." Vincent commented.

"Indeed." Princess Luna said.

Vincent then hugged the alicorn princess who then hugged him right back. The rest of the night was great. When everyone woke up, the teenagers were getting texts from the Clark siblings to go with their Aunt Roxanne to stealth out for Megamind's evil lair, and where it wasn't that hard to find.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity met with her cousins to go with the Clark siblings.

"Ready to go, guys?" Roxanne smiled as she looked inspired.

"Ready." The teenagers said.

"Come on then," Roxanne nodded as she took them to the News van and luckily, there was enough room for all of them. "I better call Bernard about this too, he's an expert on all things Megamind."

"I bet he is." Estelle said.

"Come here, Estelle." Lee smiled as he put the brown-haired girl on his lap.

"Oh, Lee~" Estelle giggled while blushing.

"Subtle." Megan said.

"You'll understand someday." Lee teased his sister.

"Yeah, yeah." Megan said.

"Hey, kids!" Roderick smiled.

"Mr. Roderick!" The teenagers greeted with smiles to the man.

"Huh?" Hal asked. "What are these kids doing here?"

"They're my nephews and niece and their friends." Roxanne told him.

They soon drove off to the fake observatory. Once they got there, Roxanne called Bernard's cell phone.

"Bernard, it's Roxanne." Roxanne said as she called as she walked toward the building with the teenagers, Hal, and Roderick.

"Oh, uh, hey, Roxanne." Bernard said.

"I just want to thank you for inspiring me the other day." Roxanne continued. 

'Oh, you've inspired me too.' Bernard replied.

"It's time we stood up to Megamind and show him he can't push us around." Roxanne said bravely.

"That's right." Lee said.

"We're already hot on his trail." Roxanne added.

'And what gives you that idea?' Bernard asked.

"We just found his secret hideout!" Roxanne announced with a smile.

"Yeah, quite easily in fact." Megan said.

"HOW DID THEY FIND MY HIDEOUT?!" Akito could hear Megamind's voice yelling which made his left ear twitch slightly.

'I mean, how did you find his secret hideout?' Bernard asked.

"This is the only building in Metro City with a big observatory on the roof!" Roxanne replied in excitement.

Akito soon used his super-hearing to listen inside. He could obviously hear Megamind and Minion.

"Ooh, there's a doormat here that says 'Secret Entrance'!" Roxanne noticed.

Minion soon tried to sneak away.

"Minion!" Megamind snapped.

"I kept forgetting where it was." Minion smiled nervously to his master.

Roxanne soon went into the building. The others followed after her. The Pokemon then came out of their Pokeballs as they followed their trainers inside the lair.

"Cool, we didn't even need to open the door." Estelle said.

"That was so crazy." Mismagius said as she stayed close beside Felicity.

"You dimwitted creation of science!" Megamind told Minion as the others came inside. 

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"Was that Megamind?" Akito asked.

"Sounded like him to me." Tyraniter replied as they went to find the villain himself.

"Roxanne?" Hal looked for the woman with his video camera. "Oh, no, not again!"

"Calm down, she wasn't kidnapped this time." Roderick told him.

"Then where did she go?" Hal asked.

"Inside the secret lair..." Roderick said like it was obvious.

"Roxanne!" a voice called behind the woman which made her flinch, but she soon settled down once she saw it was Bernard. "Whoa!"

"Oh, I'm glad you're here," Roxanne smiled to him. "Wait, how did you get here so fast?"

"Yeah, how did you?" Vincent added.

"Well, uh, I happened to speed-walking nearby when Roxanne called." Bernard replied, though Akito and Tyraniter could tell this had to be a lie. 

"In a suit?" Roxanne asked.

"Uh-huh," Bernard nodded. "It's called 'Formal Speed-Walking', but that's not important, I better take the lead," he then gestured to an exit door with a smile. "This way looks exciting."

"The exit?" Megan asked.

"Uh, that's the abbreviation for 'exciting', right?" Bernard smiled nervously.

"Aunt Roxanne, check this out!" Marc pointed to a huge red curtain before pulling on it.

Roxanne soon came over to where Marc was. Marc pulled back the curtain to show several devices and plans from Megamind.

"It's the mother load!" Roxanne gasped to her nephew's discovery.

"Whoa!" Lee smiled.

"You know, we could really use your help deciphering all of this." Roxanne said to Bernard. 

"Really?" Bernard asked.

"You're an expert on all things Megamind, right?" Roxanne replied.

"Well, yes..." Bernard admitted nervously.

"That's good." Tony said.

"Together we could figure out his plan for the city and stop it," Roxanne smiled to Bernard. "Are you in?"

"Yeah, are you in?" Vincent asked the brunette man.

Ninetails stood beside Vincent with a small smirk.

"Oh, what fun!" Bernard seemed to force himself to say.

"Great." Vincent said.

"That's what I wanna hear!" Roxanne added, she then took out her camera and took pictures.

The teenagers soon went with her.

"This would be great for the school newspaper." Megan commented.

The Pokemon explored around as the teenagers took pictures with Roxanne. Akito soon heard Bernard whisper something.

"Minion, Code: Send in the drone bots!" Bernard whispered.

"I knew something was up." AKito narrowed his sapphire eyes.

"You know, we have these codenames for a reason." Minion's voice whispered back.

"Oh, Code: Just do it, Minion!" Bernard urged.

Then suddenly, the drones flew out as they were sent out as instructed, and where they snatched Bernard. Suddenly, a gun came out as Roxanne called out for Bernard, only to trip over the gun.

"What kind of gun is that?" Felicity wondered.

"Looks like some kind of weird ray gun." Tony guessed.

Lee soon picked it up with ease. He then picked up and came to where Bernard was carried off to, but then glared at who he had spotted. "Megamind!"

"What have you done with Bernard?" Roxanne added as Arcanine snarled while standing beside Lee.

"If you've harmed him, we'll make you pay." Tony glared.

"Oh, what's a bunch of teenagers and 'Poking Men' going to do?" Megamind taunted. "Oh, I'm doing so much to Bernard..." he then opened a pair of doors and made Bernard scream out for help while keeping up appearances with his company.

"You better let him go!" Lee glared.

"Or what?" Megamind smirked before gasping once he saw that Lee had his newest invention.

"Or I'm gonna find out what this weird looking gun does!" Lee challenged.

"Good going, Lee!" Roxanne glared.

"No, don't! Don't shoot that gun!" Megamind said before opening the doors and going into them. "I'll just go get him."

"That's what we thought." Megan said.

Megamind and Bernard then began to argue and fight.

"Do you know what kind of gun this is?" Lee asked the Fudo siblings and Felicity.

The Fudo siblings and Felicity simply shrugged.

"How about you?" Lee then asked his redheaded brother.

"Um... Heh..." Marc shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Huh, looks like this is a mystery." Lee said.

"Ooh, if we're doing a mystery, I got dibs on being Fred!" Akito smirked as he remembered his dad's stories about Scooby Doo.

"Goofball..." Estelle muttered.

Bernard soon flew out of the doors and squashed against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor.

"You okay, Bernard?" Estelle asked.

"I did my best, but he was too fantastic," Bernard replied. "Here, let me carry that heavy gun for you." he then held out his hands toward Lee.

"I got this covered." Lee smirked as he carried the gun easily.

"He's really strong." Estelle told him.

"You're welcome." Akito smiled to Lee.

"And thanks for trusting me with your sister." Lee smiled back.

"No problem." Akito said.

The Pokemon saw that Bernard turned back into Megamind and went to sneak up behind Lee to take the gun away from him. Arcanine soon growled and barked.

"Let go, it's mine!" Megamind glared.

"Bernard, run!" Roxanne cried out.

"Get off of me, you blue freak!" Lee glared back at Megamind.

Arcanine soon used Flamethrower on Megamind. 

"Thatta boy!" Lee smiled to his Pokemon.

Megamind yelped from that and accidentally fell against Lee which then triggered the gun and sent something out to the outside which then hit Hal.

"What was that?" Lee asked.

"Oh, no!" Megamind actually looked worried.

"Roxanne?" Hal looked around until he then turned to the gutter vent as the blast was sliding down and was about to inject him with Metro Man's powers.

"Hal, why are you looking into that gutter?" Roderick asked.

"I hear something com--" Hal was about to say until he was suddenly hit. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Roderick asked.

Hal grunted and groaned as he fell in the middle of the ground and had his hands against his nose.

"Whatever that thing was hit Mr. Hal." Megan said.

"Come on, guys." Roxanne whispered to the teenagers and Pokemon as she decided to go through the exit.

"Lead the way, Aunt Roxanne." Tony said.

Roxanne opened the door and was about to leave with them, only to come to a floor down below with disco music, a beach ball, and a pit of alligators and crocodiles.

"Yikes!" Tony yelped.

The teenagers were pulled back by the Pokemon while Bernard pulled back Roxanne.

"Bernard, you were right about that door being exciting." Roxanne smiled to Bernard.

"Uh-huh." Tony panted.

The drones now came down and were coming for the trespassers.

"This way!" Bernard led a way out of the evil lair.

"Lead the way." Akito said.

"Haha!" Tony smirked as he picked up a stick of dynamite on their way out.

"Tony, are you nuts?!" Lee gaped at him.

"This should give them an explosive reception." Tony smirked. He then grabbed one drone and lit the stick on fire to light it up. 

"Seems a bit extreme, doesn't it?" Bernard asked nervously.

"Tell that to the drones that are trying to catch us." Felicity said.

"Eat TNT!" Tony called out as he threw the dynamite back to the drones, and where it soon exploded.

Luckily they all made it out before the explosion caught up to them.

"Wow, that was very exciting!" Roxanne beamed from the rush.

"Totally!" Megan beamed.

"Yeah..." Bernard weakly agreed. 

"You were very strong in there." Roxanne smiled to him.

"I know." Bernard replied.

"I've never seen anyone but Metro Man or maybe Sayia Man stand up to him like that." Roxanne continued. 

"What's going on?" Hal suddenly woke up as Roderick stood by his side.

"Everyone okay?" Roderick asked.

"Roderick, Hal, what happened?" Roxanne asked.

"I think a bee flew up my nose," Hal said as he held his now sore nose. "I was just about to make my frontal assault to rescue you, but like 50 ninjas started attacking me."

Roderick shook his head as this was obviously not true and just a cry for attention.

"I doubt that." Tony said.

"Man, he's worse than you." Lee teased which made the teenagers all laugh and even the Pokemon.

Tony pouted and folded his arms.

"Wow, brave one, isn't he?" Bernard observed Hal.

"You could say that." Roderick said.

"Who are you?" Hal narrowed his eyes at Bernard.

"Oh, th-this is Bernard," Roxanne introduced. "He's my partner."

"Partner?" Hal looked insulted.

"It's nice to meet you, Bernard." Roderick said as he shook Bernard's hand.

"Likewise..." Bernard flinched at first, but then shook Roderick's hand.

"Well, look, partner, I'm her partner," Hal glared at him. "She doesn't know what she's saying; she's been through a traumatic experience."

"We better take him home." Roderick said to Roxanne.

"I agree." Roxanne said.

"Thanks again, Bernard." she then smiled to the other man before hugging him instantly.

Bernard seemed touched, almost as though he had never been hugged by someone before as he hugged her back.

"I'll call you tomorrow, partner." Roxanne smiled to Bernard before playfully hitting his arm.

Roxanne and Roderick soon drove Hal home after the teenagers and Pokemon got inside. Bernard/Megamind appeared to be falling in love with Roxanne.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony played with his Digimon cards as they all hung out with each other.

"Need someone to play with?" Akito asked Tony.

"Sure..." Tony said. 

Akito took some of the cards so they could play Digimon together.

"Alright, here we go." Tony said.

Akito smiled as he then played with Tony, and where the game was fun. Marc sighed as he still thought about Penny from school.

"You okay, Bro?" Megan asked.

"Just... Thinking..." Marc sighed.

"That's dangerous." Megan teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." Marc said.

"You really like her, huh?" Megan asked.

"Yes..." Marc nodded while blushing.

"Aw!" Megan smiled.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Marc asked. 

"Aunt Roxanne already knows she does." Megan soothed.

"Yeah, I guess, but she's an adult..." Marc sighed. "Maybe she's just pretending to be nice to me... She used to be a TV star after all."

"She really does love you." Megan said.

"Aw, what do you know?" Marc sulked.

"Marc Clark, look at me..." Megan put her hands on her brother's shoulders. "You are perfect just the way you are, and I know she loves you, especially when you help her with her homework."

"You really think so?" Marc smiled.

"I know so..." Megan coached. "You gotta stop being so hard on yourself."

"I'll try." Marc said.

"You remind me of me..." Vincent said about Marc.

Marc turned to the brown-haired boy.

"I felt the same exact way when I met Jenny Foxworth." Vincent smiled in nostalgia as he was brushing Snow White's fur.

"You did?" Marc asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Vincent smiled sheepishly. "I was always worried I'd make a fool out of her... Especially since she was a Foxworth and all, I didn't even think her parents would like me since I was middle class, but luckily, they're a nice rich family."

"Well, I hope her parents like me." Marc said.

"They should," Estelle said as she couldn't help but overhear. "Especially her mom, Penny's mom is the coolest."

"Thanks for the info." Marc smiled.

"I suppose all boys have jitters..." Felicity said. "Even Chip was nervous about dating me without Papa's approval."

"And why wouldn't he be nervous?" Akito asked while playing with Tony.

Felicity looked back.

"Your dad's a total creep." Tony said to Felicity without thinking.

"My papa is not!" Felicity glared.

"He kind of is..." Tony shrugged.

Felicity's eyes flashed. "Papa... Is not... A... CREEP!"

Tony soon got scared. Felicity looked like she wanted to bite him.

"Now, now, take it easy, Phantom Girl..." Tony backed up nervously.

"Better take back what you said." Lee said.

"Felicity is stronger than she seems." Akito and Estelle agreed.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Tony smiled nervously to Felicity.

Felicity simply glared at him.

Tony hid behind Lee nervously. "Sorry! Sorry! I won't say it again!"

"You better not." Felicity sneered.

"I won't." Tony shivered.

Lee then stepped away from his younger brother. Tony then went back to his Digimon game with Akito.

"These Digimon do look cool." Akito said.

"I know, I wish I could have my own," Tony pouted. "That and some Yo-Kai."

"Which reminds me, sometime later, I'll have to find out how Jibanyan became a Yo-Kai." Akito said.

"You promised to tell me about that." Tony replied.

"I know, I'm sorry, but when I find out, you'll be the first person I tell." Akito promised.

The Pokemon soon looked rather tired and ready to sleep, except for Mismagius of course as she was nocturnal as her trainer and the family. Bartok looked a little lost though as he looked out the window and he appeared to have a heart-shaped locket which had a female bat inside of it which made him smile.

"Who's that?" Mismagius asked.

"Uh, a special girl..." Bartok said nervously. "Her name's Batoria."

"Aw!" Mismagius smiled.

"Yeah, I met her at the end of our first adventure together and I left Rasputin." Bartok replied.

"Aw!" Mismagius smiled.

"I've had my share of adventures," Bartok said. "Even when I was known as Bartok the Magnificent, though there was that horrible Baba Yaga."

"Was she evil?" Mismagius asked.

"It was the Baba Yaga, you bet she was evil!" Bartok exclaimed. "But... She was also nice."

Mismagius looked curious.

"I'll tell ya later." Bartok decided.

Later on, everyone decided to get some sleep while Mismagius and Bartok were still awake, and where Hal had unfortunately received Metro Man's powers.

"This is not good..." Drell said as he watched this on his crystal ball. "I should probably tell the teens."

Skippy nodded in agreement.

"Good boy... Good boy..." Drell patted the top of his head like he was a dog since he agreed with him.

Skippy soon groaned as he was treated like a dog.

"Who's my little buddy?" Drell smirked as he pinched Skippy's cheek.

Skippy wasn't happy with this.

"Aw, look at you, look at your face." Drell said.

Skippy firmly pouted as he was being humiliated. The mute sidekick soon saw the crystal ball show Roderick saving an old lady from being hit by a car. Drell chuckled. Skippy then made Drell watch of what was going on, and where he saw Roderick save an old lady as she was about to be run over.

"Whoa, careful now." Roderick smiled to the old woman he saved.

"Oh, thank you, young man." The old woman smiled back.

"Anytime, ma'am." Roderick smiled back.

"Who is that?" Drell asked.

Skippy whispered into his ear.

"Roderick Orion?" Drell replied. "Why does that name sound important?"

Skippy shrugged.

"Oh, if only Metro Man was still here, he would have let you be his partner." The old woman sighed.

"I know, I miss him too..." Roderick agreed.

"Well, if he was here now, he would be proud with how you saved me." The old woman smiled.

"Yeah..." Roderick smiled back. 

"I bet he would share Roxanne Ritchi with you too." the old woman seemed to giggle.

"Yeah, I bet." Roderick replied.

Drell and Skippy hid smirks at the mention of Roxanne. Roderick then helped the old woman home as he thought more about what he did.

"Looks like Metro City will have two heroes." Drell said.

Skippy nodded eagerly with a cute smile.

"Hmm..." Roderick hummed to himself as he walked down the street to get back to his own place.

"Let's see where this guy lives," Drell said. "I bet he lives in a nice house."

Roderick came to his home which was a simple one story house which seemed out of place in the big city. He unlocked the front door and then came home, dropping his keys into a bowl on the table beside the front door.

"I was right!" Drell smiled.

Skippy hid an eye roll before making gestures to call Drell crazy through miming gestures. 

"Ah, shut it." Drell said.

Skippy made a smirk like 'Make me'. Drell soon knocked him out. Skippy whistled like birds tweeting over his head before he fell over and twitched slightly. Drell soon huffed before keep watching through his crystal ball. Skippy twitched slightly. Roderick sighed once he came home and took out a microwavable dinner and filled it with water and then heated it up. 

"Okay, I was wrong." Drell said.

Skippy shakily gave out a thumb's up.

"Hmm... What to do with this mortal specimen?" Drell pondered before sitting on Skippy's back before he could try to stand back up. "If only there was something I could do."

Skippy shook his head.

"Perhaps some power wouldn't hurt..." Drell took out his wand. 

Skippy soon gulped. Drell recited a superpower spell and then zapped Roderick with his magic. 

Roderick flinched as he suddenly was struck and he felt different, and where his muscles expanded. Drell blew the top of his wand. Skippy wiggled and struggled.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" Drell asked before giving Skippy the ability to speak.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Skippy gasped out. 

"Yeah, yeah, at least I gave him powers so he can do more for his life." Drell said.

"But he might abuse his power!" Skippy jumped onto his back. "He might--"

The door then opened and the boys were distracted once Hilda and Angela appeared. 

"Hello, ladies." Drell smiled.

"Oh, Skippy, do you need a bubble bath...?" Angela grabbed her husband by his tie before she pulled him closer against her body.

Skippy muffled and smiled nervously.

"Why can't you be sweet and nice like Skippy?" Hilda asked Drell, almost sounding like Vincent's dream Jenny who ended up being a Changeling. 

"I can be sweet and nice if I want to." Drell said.

"Not really..." Hilda replied before smirking darkly. "Skippy is the sweet one, all you are is brawn and no brains..." 

"Hilda!" Drell glared slightly. 

"What is going on?" A second Hilda asked.

"Hilda?" Drell asked before looking to that one and the one who smirked at him. 

The other Hilda then saw the second Hilda before hissing with bug eyes, revealing to be a Changeling and then went off with Angela who was also actually a Changeling.

"What just happened?" Drell asked. "I thought all of the Changelings were good."

"These must be some of Chrysalis's new heirs..." Skippy guessed nervously. 

"How did she even give birth to some Changelings?" Drell asked.

Skippy shrugged.

"There must be some sort of evil spell going on..." Hilda said as she took out her book. 

"But how?" Drell asked.

"Unless... Spella or Enchantra are corrupted..." Hilda replied. 

"I think I've heard something about Vincent having a Changeling nightmare the other night..." Skippy spoke up. 

"Oh, no..." Drell gulped.

"Uh, right, you're in charge, so you deal with that, and I'll be going..." Skippy walked backwards from Drell nervously. 

"Skippy, stay!" Drell glared.

"Your'e the Head of the Council..." Skippy smirked. "I'm just your underling..." 

"Okay, first, that's true and second, Atticus is the new Head of the Council, remember?!" Drell glared.

"You're still in charge..." Skippy smirked with a chuckle before getting nervous. "Don't sit on me!"

Drell grabbed Skippy and pulled him over. 

"Okay, okay, I'll help!" Skippy cringed.

"Atticus may be in charge now and I may have responsibility, but we have to do what we can to help!" Drell reminded him. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal..." Skippy whimpered nervously.

Later on, back in Metro City...

Roxanne was texting 'Bernard' as they were close friends now, and where he texted her back.

"I think Aunt Roxanne is in love." Megan said.

"Yeah, she spends nearly every night with this Bernard guy." Tony agreed.

"I think it's a good thing." Lee said.

"Sweet! A new uncle," Tony said before narrowing his eyes. "He better not give me books for my birthday or Christmas."

"Don't worry; I don't think he'll be that kind of uncle." Marc said.

"Hmm..." Tony hummed in thought.

Estelle took out a photo album of the adventures with the Loonatics to share with Lee and Teddy was lying down behind them like when Delia was holding Molly and Entei was watching. 

"They look so cool." Lee smiled.

"Yeah, those were good times..." Estelle smiled back. 

"Sure wish I could meet 'em." Lee said.

"Someday, you will..." Estelle promised. "I'll make sure of it... Just like with Barbie and Kelly." 

"Awesome." Lee smiled.

Estelle smiled back up to him and snuggled against his chest. Teddy soon started to growl, acting as Atticus since he wasn't in the room.

"Teddy!" Estelle told his Ursaring.

"Mama..." Teddy replied innocently to her. 

"Let me guess, your dad wanted him to make sure we didn't get too close?" Lee guessed.

"That sounds about right..." Estelle folded her arms. "Ugh, when is he gonna stop treating me like a little kid?!"

"Maybe after this visit?" Lee guessed.

"Hmph..." Estelle pouted. 

Teddy then pushed Lee further away from Estelle with his nose.

"Will you stop?!" Estelle scolded.

Teddy shook his head and continued anyway. "Grandpa promised me honey buns." 

"DAD!!!!!!" Estelle yelled.

Atticus shook a chill down his spine as he was having a conference call. "I'll call you back..." he then said before hanging up.

"Dead man talking." Cherry poked out from the corner randomly. 

"I think I might have forgotten to stop Teddy from keeping Estelle and Lee apart." Atticus said.

"Atticus, you have to let her go," Cherry told him. "She's not seven-years-old anymore." 

"I know, but it's so hard." Atticus sighed.

"Oh, grow a pair!" Cherry sat next to him.

"Cherry!" Atticus gasped.

"It's just a boy!" Cherry snapped. "TOUGHEN UP!"

"Alright, alright." Atticus said.

Cherry then slapped his face, not caring how that would hurt her.

"I said okay!" Atticus said to her.

"I know, I just wanted to hit you." Cherry teased. 

"I'll go and give Teddy his honey buns." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes. Atticus soon rushed to where Teddy was.

Atticus came into the room where his kids were only to get hit by pillows and stuffed animals from his daughter. "Estelle!" he then cried out.

"I'm sick of you treating me like a little kid, Dad!" Estelle said before throwing more stuff at her father. "Why can't you just be happy for me and Lee?!" 

"I think I should leave you two alone." Lee said as he just left with his siblings.

"Estelle, stop it!" Atticus took out a couch cushion as Estelle threw her stuff at him.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" Estelle told him.

"Estelle, take it easy!" Atticus yelped, then ducked as Estelle began to Brain Blast her father. "Hey, no Brain Blasting your father!"

"You are always treating me like a kid when it comes to me and Lee being alone together!" Estelle glared while Brain Blasting him.

Cherry smirked as she watched this.

"You never do anything about Akito or Vincent when they're with Emi and Jenny!" Estelle continued.

"That's because your my little girl!" Atticus told her. "But I just came here to give Teddy his honey buns so then he can stop keeping you two apart!"

"So you did bribe him!" Estelle glared.

"I'm sorry!" Atticus told her until he yelped as his butt was hit by a Brain Blast.

Cherry laughed at Atticus's misfortune. Atticus ran out as Estelle glared, then sighed once he had left, and soon tossed the honey buns to Teddy. Teddy smiled and ate the honey buns.

"Aunt Cherry, when will Daddy stop treating me like a little kid?" Estelle asked.

"Probably never, you are his little girl..." Cherry replied. "Though he seems to be taking it too extremely, like Simba with Kiara."

"True." Estelle nodded.

"Call it a gut feeling, but I feel he might change his mind after this adventure." Cherry advised her niece.

"Yeah, he just might." Estelle said.

"Why don't you dance a little?" Cherry suggested. "That always seems to cheer you up, especially with your Queen Ballerina adventure."

"Princess Tutu, Aunt Cherry." Estelle corrected.

"Whatever..." Cherry rolled her eyes, she was still the melodramatic and snarkastic teenager even through adulthood, it didn't help that she was bitten at age nineteen.

"Anyway, you're right, dancing does seem to cheer me up." Estelle smiled.

"That's the spirit." Cherry encouraged.


	11. Chapter 11

Estelle soon started to dance to try calm herself down. She hummed a ballet melody to herself as she imagined herself on the stage. The female Kirlia soon came out of her Pokeball and started to dance with her. 

"Hey, Kirlia." Estelle smiled.

"May I dance with you?" The female Kirlia asked.

"Of course." Estelle allowed.

"Shouldn't you call your twin Pokemon two different names to make it less confusing?" Cherry asked.

"I haven't thought about it..." Estelle said to her aunt.

"Well, I would..." Cherry shrugged. "Why not name the girl after your Princess Tutu friend or maybe Odette since you like Swan Lake so much, and then the boy can be Derek?"

"Yeah!" The female Kirlia smiled in agreement.

"Okay then," Estelle decided. "Kirlia, from now on, your name is Odette, and your brother will be Derek."

"Okay." The female Kirlia replied, now going by Odette.

Estelle smiled back. The two of them soon continued to dance. Cherry smiled and then decided to let Estelle have her space.

"I can't believe that hurt..." Atticus winced from his daughter's Brain Blasts that she had learned from Lexi Bunny.

"Buck up, Atticus, your daughter will be driving soon." Cherry patted him on the back.

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said.

"You are such a dad..." Cherry walked off.

"She doesn't get it..." Atticus sighed.

Atticus and Akito both soon sensed two powerful power levels in the city.

"Dad...?" Akito walked over. "I feel something..."

"I sense it too, we better go and see who these two power levels belong to." Atticus said.

"Can we do that?" Akito asked. "Mom gets mad if I'm out after dark."

"You'll be fine if you're with me." Atticus promised.

"Great." Akito smiled.

Atticus and Akito then went off together while everyone else did their own thing, and where one of the power levels they sensed led them to Roderick's house.

"Mr. Roderick?" Akito wondered.

"That's odd, I smell magic..." Atticus commented.

"Drell." Akito and Atticus said as they both soon knew why he smelled magic.

Roderick was curious of his new abilities and he lay down on his bed as he was in deep thought.

"Should we help him?" Akito asked.

"Possibly, also test his new agility." Atticus said to his younger son.

"Awesome!" Akito cheered.

The father and son then came in.

Roderick sighed as he thought about today, he then looked around as he heard someone coming into his home. He soon stood up and where a piece of floor board broke underneath his right foot. "Shoot!" his eyes widened. He soon got his foot free and started to walk on to see who was in his house. "Detective Fudo!" 

"Hello there." Atticus greeted.

"Hi there, Mr. Roderick." Akito added.

"Wow, I heard you two are pretty similar." Roderick commented.

"Yeah, but I think my son Vincent looks more like me." Atticus smiled as he put his hands on Akito's shoulders.

"Anyway, why are you two in my house?" Roderick asked.

"We just thought we'd stop by and say hello..." Atticus said casually at first.

"Just being friendly neighbors." Akito added.

"Come on in, I suppose." Roderick allowed.

"So, you, uh, you look like you've been exercising." Akito said.

"I guess..." Roderick replied. "I'm not sure what happened actually... I don't workout as much as I used to, but I guess the times I did paid off."

'Should we test his new abilities now?' Akito spoke to his father through his thoughts.

'You got it, little buddy,' Atticus replied before speaking aloud to Roderick. "Oh, darn, I dropped my magnifying glass under your couch! Do you mind getting that for me?" he then smirked to the man.

"Uh, sure." Roderick said as he went over to his couch.

"Really get under there." Atticus smirked.

Roderick peeked under the couch and soon tried to lift it, but to his surprise, he was able to lift it above his head with the strength given to him. "What the?! How did I do that?"

"Your powers seemed to have been unlocked." Atticus smiled.

"Pardon?" Roderick asked Atticus like he was talking crazy.

"Your powers; I could tell you had super powers locked inside you and it just took some time for them to be unlocked." Atticus said.

"Oh, uh, I don't know about that." Roderick replied.

"But haven't you ever had dreams of being a hero?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, I have." Roderick nodded.

"This might be a sign for you then," Atticus encouraged. "I mean, if you have a dream, you should do anything you can to help make it come true."

"Hmm... Well, okay," Roderick said. "But I might need some help with training so I can control my powers."

"And that's what we're here for." Atticus replied.

"Oh, are you sure, Detective Fudo?" Roderick asked.

"Yep." Atticus nodded before he and Akito showed him their superhero outfits underneath their clothes.

"Whoa!" Roderick gasped.

"Oh, come now, don't tell me you didn't see that coming." Akito chuckled in excitement.

"I really didn't see that coming, anyway, when do we start?" Roderick asked.

"Well, if you're not doing anything, right now." Atticus shrugged.

"Just one question," Akito spoke up. "Mr. Orion, you seem close with Miss Ritchi... Do you like her?"

"You mean like as a sister?" Roderick replied. "Then yes, I do like her and as a friend."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know," Akito replied. "Now, let's get ready to RUUUUMBLE!!!"

And so, Roderick's training began to start. It was going to take a very long effort of trial and error for Roderick, especially with Akito and Atticus as his trainers. Roderick did much better than he expected himself to do, though he still needed help here and there, but the one that did horrible at training was Hal as he did horrible at flying and went overboard with his heat vision on a fake Megamind. Even though Megamind and Minion thought Hal would be a good hero up against them, he turned out to be quite a nightmare and an even worse villain than they ever could or hope to be. But as for Roderick, he was more perfectly suitable as a superhero.

"Oh, son, he's perfect!" Atticus smiled to Akito.

"I bet Superman would be proud." Akito smiled back.

"I bet he would," Atticus smiled back. "Now, he just needs a superhero suit and a superhero name."

"Hmm... What would be a good superhero name for Mr. Orion?" Akito wondered. "Orion Man? Nah, that's too obvious..."

"Way too obvious." Atticus nodded.

Roderick soon came on the couch and drank from a water bottle given to him. 

"Hmm..." AKito and Atticus paused to think of a good name for Roderick as a new hero in Metro City.

"How about Power Man?" Roderick asked after finishing his water.

"Power Man?" Atticus repeated, that name reminded him of his childhood when he had an imaginary friend before giving him to Casper back in those days. "That might work."

"Cool," Roderick smiled before he thought of an even better. "Oh! I know, what about Mega Man?"

"Isn't Mega Man already taken by a video game?" Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't be the real world version." Roderick smirked back.

"Oh, all right," Atticus chuckled. "As far as Metro Citizens are concerned, you shall be known as Mega Man."

"Sweet." Roderick smiled as he looked like an excited child at Christmas.

"Yay, we made our own hero!" Akito cheered.

"Now for the superhero suit." Atticus said.

"What colors do you like, Mr. Orion?" Akito asked Roderick. "Trust me, whatever you like, we'll have your dream suit ready in no time."

"Well, I kind of liked the color dark blue and light blue." Roderick said.

Atticus put that down in his handy dandy notebook for later. "Pleasure doing business with ya."

"Rest Metro Man's soul." Roderick replied as he was going to be a new superhero.

While training Hal, Megamind spent time with Roxanne as his Bernard guise...

"So, how's Aunt Roxanne?" Estelle asked Lee.

"Oh, just spending more time with Bernard." Lee replied as he held her in his arm.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Yeah," Lee smiled back. "Aunt Roxanne could use someone good in her life. Like me and you~"

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Estelle blushed and played with her dark brown hair slightly. "Shall we go and see how it's going?"

"Well... I dunno... I'm up for it if you are." Lee replied.

"I'm in!" Estelle beamed.

"All right, come on then." Lee smiled to her.

They soon went to check on Roxanne. Bernard and Roxanne bonded very well together, becoming more than just friends. Knowing what they knew, Estelle and Lee were sure Hal would not like that, but they hoped he wouldn't get involved in this as it might just get ugly for everyone.

"You think maybe they're on a date?" Estelle suggested to Lee about his aunt and her new partner.

"Possibly." Lee smiled.

Estelle and Lee then went to check out the fanciest restaurant in the city only to find that Roxanne and Bernard were in fact on a date with each other.

"Aw, I love that dress." Estelle smiled to Roxanne's dress.

"Maybe we should leave them alone now." Lee smiled.

"Aw... And waste a beautiful night?" Estelle replied.

"Well... This is a fancy place, but you don't have to be rich... Lots of families come here..." Lee shrugged. "Did you wanna sit down?"

"Why not?" Estelle blushed. "I love the candles at the table."

"Alright then." Lee smiled.

The two came into the diner and followed the waiter inside so they could have their very own dinner date together. Bernard and Roxanne soon talked with each other at their own table about how Megamind created a new hero, and where that caused Lee and Estelle to look over at their conversation.

"Megamind's created a new hero, and I know why," Roxanne told Bernard as champagne had been popped for them. "It all makes sense now! He missed getting his butt kicked, so he created a new hero to kick it for him. But why did he pick Hal? Hal is the worst possible person you could pick."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Bernard replied nervously.

"Now Roderick, he would have been perfect." Roxanne said.

"Um, you know, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of who's kicking who's butt," Bernard spoke up. "But, in the mean time... Let's enjoy each other's company..." he then smiled as he lifted a glass. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bernard," Roxanne smiled bashfully as she took the glass. "Of course, you're right, you know, I could use a breather."

Estelle and Lee smiled to that and soon ordered the food they wanted and had some rolls with butter as appetizers. Unknown to them, Hal, in his superhero outfit, saw Roxanne on her date and was heartbroken before flying off.

"Ugh... This bread is so good..." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," Lee smiled back. "It's really fluffy like clouds."

"Nothing could ruin this date." Estelle smiled.

"Here's to us, even if your father is overprotective at times." Lee said as he raised his glass.

"Oh, Lee~" Estelle blushed as she then raised her own glass.

The two then clinked their soda glasses together and soon drank their drinks together. They soon heard a ruckus in the restaurant and looked to see what it was all about.

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

Estelle gasped. "Uh, Lee... Your aunt..."

"What about her?" Lee replied before taking a look himself. "Oh, my GOD!"

Roxanne appeared to be kissing Megamind without realizing it until she finally saw him as the other people in the diner were freaking out. "You!" the woman gasped once she saw the villain of Metro City.

"Should we explain why Megamind was disguised as Bernard?" Estelle whispered to Lee.

"Uh, maybe that would be best..." Lee agreed nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, don't look at me!" Megamind yelped which made the other diners looked down to their plates nervously as he reached for his watch to change his appearance back to Bernard. "J-Just a technical glitch... Don't look yet!" he then became the warden of the prison. "Oh, my bad!" he then said before changing again into his disguise he called 'Space Dad'. "Where were we?"

Roxanne groaned and then splashed water in his face, turning him back into Megamind.

"Aunt Roxanne, we can explain why Megamind was disguised as Bernard." Lee spoke up.

"Lee?!" Roxanne looked over to her nephew before she was going to storm off.

"Aunt Roxanne, wait!" Lee told his aunt as it began to storm outside which made random things pop out due to Megamind using his weapons to clean the city up with, but since they were exposed by water, they were set free. 

"Lee, what is going on here?" Roxanne asked her nephew.

"Um, well, you see, Megamind has been doing his best to clean the city to impress you." Lee smiled sheepishly.

"Impress me?" Roxanne replied. "How?! He destroyed Metro Man, he took over the city, and then he actually got me to care about him! What could he possibly hope to gain?"

"Your affections..." Lee told her gently.

"He's right." Estelle added.

"My affections?!" Roxanne asked as Megamind soon rode up from his invisible car as he looked a little heartbroken. "Wait a minute... Oh, I don't believe this... Do you really think that I would ever be with you?"

".....No." Megamind frowned.

Lee and Estelle winced as that had to hurt deep down inside.

"C-Come on, you two, let's go back." Roxanne told Estelle and Lee.

Lee and Estelle soon left with her. Megamind watched them go as he looked rather depressed to know that Roxanne could never love him. Roxanne looked back to the blue super-villain before going off to her home with the teenagers as she had a lot on her mind and the rain didn't help, of course, and where unknown to her, Estelle and Lee noticed that she looked back which meant one thing.

"Aunt Roxanne, do you really care about Megamind?" Lee asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." Roxanne sighed.

"It's okay if you do." Estelle smiled.

"Guys, I just don't know..." Roxanne sighed. "He's a bad guy..."

"Well, maybe Megamind doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore..." Lee suggested. "You never know, but you guys had so much fun together, even if he tricked you into thinking he was that boring guy from the Metro Man museum."

"Yeah, and the way he told me how the kids at school used to treat him sounds like he wasn't always bad." Roxanne frowned.

"Mermaid Man once said 'Don't squash his enthusiasm. After all, he could be the superhero of tomorrow... Or the villain'." Estelle quoted from one of her family's old stories about SpongeBob Squarepant's naughty, nautical adventures.

"If only Mr. Incredible followed that advice when he shut down that kid who idolized him." Lee sighed.

"Totally." Estelle nodded in agreement.

"I guess you guys have a point." Roxanne had to admit.

"Besides, we saw you look back." Lee said.

"Y-You did?" Roxanne replied.

"Yep, and we know what that means." Estelle said.

"Well... I suppose I could give him a chance..." Roxanne replied after she thought about the times she spent with Megamind even though she thought he was someone else and they had a lot of fun together. They soon arrived back at the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Marc sighed as he continued to think about Penny Forrestor back home and hoped that his aunt's advice would work, and where later, it would. 

"Hey, guys." Akito said as he entered.

Everyone else gave their own greetings as well.

"So, what cards are you playing with this time?" Akito asked Tony.

"Well, actually, do you know anything about Bakugan?" Tony asked back.

"I sure do." Akito said.

"Check these out." Tony smirked.

"Man, Tony, you collect everything." Akito chuckled as he sat down with him to check out his Bakugan collection.

"Yep, I sure do," Tony said. "Even Cardfight Vanguard."

"Whoa," Akito smiled. "That's amazing."

"Tony's a bit of a collector." Megan commented.

"I can see that," Akito smiled as he bonded with Tony. "I bet you'd have a blast with my dad back when he knew Yugi Muto."

"So jealous of your dad about that," Tony pouted. "He even got to meet Maximilian Pegasus."

"Yeah, I know." Akito smiled.

"I wish my dad was cool like your dad.." Tony pouted.

Marc sighed as he overheard that. "I wish I could be cool so that Penny Forester would like me."

"She does like you." Megan said.

"Maybe she's just pretending..." Marc sighed. "She used to be an actress, you know."

"Yes, Penny was an actress, but she's really nice and sweet, you know her, you all got to meet her once she transferred to our school." Akito comforted.

"Maybe." Marc said.

The others hated to see Marc down in the dumps about Penny, if only there was some way to convince him that they were already perfect for each other, but she was back home in Southdale while they were in Metro City.

"Guys, feel free to stay up, but I'm just gonna take a hot shower and go to bed early tonight," Roxanne told the others as she brought out some money and laid it on the counter. "Here's money for food if you get hungry, but be sure to lock the door." 

"We will." The teenagers replied responsibly.

Roxanne soon went straight into the bathroom. 

"We'll let her have a moment, she's had a big night." Lee told the others.

"Yeah, she sure has." Estelle agreed.

"Being a grown-up seems so hard..." Akito sighed as he played Bakugan with Tony now. "I just hope I can handle it when I get old enough and get married."

"To Emi?" Vincent smirked.

"M-Maybe." Akito blushed.

The others chuckled slightly. Marc sighed as he still thought about Penny.

"Marc, stop worrying about Penny," Felicity told the boy. "Everything will be fine after Spring Break."

"I just hope so..." Marc groaned. "I feel like my stomach's in a giant knot right now."

"Whoa." Tony said.

Marc sighed as he kept thinking about Penny back in school.

They soon had dinner. They decided to have a pizza with everything on it. 

"Pizza... The food of true heroes," Tony smirked. "Like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Then let's eat." Lee said.

Everyone then each grabbed a slice of pizza and began to dig in, though they just hoped that Roxanne would be okay by morning. After eating their pizza, the teenagers soon relaxed. Marc stared out the window as he thought about the girl of his dreams back home. Felicity looked sorry for Marc and reached into her backpack as she brought out the enchanted mirror and told Marc about it and decided to let him borrow it.

"This can show me anything I want to see?" Marc asked in disbelief. "That can't be biologically or physically possible."

"Try it." Felicity said.

Marc blinked to her before taking the mirror. "I'd like to see Penny Forester... Please..." he then told the mirror.

The mirror then flashed a bight green electric force which made Marc turn his head and squeeze his eyes shut until the image cleared, and he was soon shown the auburn girl back home in Southdale with her white shepherd named Bolt.

"Whoa." Marc blinked.

"Bolt, I'm really worried," Penny frowned to her dog. "What if Marc forgets all about me by the time we go back to school after Spring Break? He might meet a pretty girl in Metro City!"

"Don't worry," Bolt soothed. "He'll never forget you."

"I hope not, Bolt, because... I never felt this way about anybody before..." Penny said to Bolt anxiously. "Except for Chad Dylan Cooper on Mackenzie Falls, but that was just a childhood crush..."

"Penny, what are you saying?" Bolt asked her.

"Bolt... I... I think I'm in love with Marc." Penny told him.

"I had a feeling you were." Bolt smiled.

"I think I am," Penny replied. "Oh, but what if he doesn't like me like that back?"

"You could always stay just as friends, but maybe when he comes back to Southdale, talk it over with him," Bolt suggested. "Mittens taught me about that."

"Okay." Penny smiled.

Bolt smiled back to Penny. Hearing Penny say that, left Marc to feel relieved. The mirror soon flashed again and showed Marc his reflection again. 

"Better?" Felicity smiled to Marc.

"So, she really loves me?" Marc smiled to himself.

"Sounds like that to me," Felicity replied. "And not that Chad Dylan Cooper guy."

"Oh, I loved him on Mackenzie Falls~" Megan gushed about the name of Chad Dylan Cooper. "He's sooo dreamy, like Jake Ryan that zombie slayer Zombie High."

"Anyway, now you know that you've got nothing to worry about." Felicity said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Marc smiled. "Thanks, Felicity."

"No problem, Marc." Felicity smiled back as she put the enchanted mirror away in her backpack.

"So, Akito, where did you and Dad go earlier?" Estelle asked.

"We were visiting Mr. Roderick." Akito replied honestly.

"For hours?" Vincent asked.

"Well, we had to do something," Akito replied. "Remember my vision about Aunt Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?" Vincent, Felicity, and Estelle replied back.

"Well... That..." Akito smiled sheepishly. "Dad and I sorta gave Mr. Roderick superpowers so he could go up against Hal."

"You and your dad?" Drell asked, unimpressed as he appeared.

The teenagers greeted him since they were all used to that right about now.

"Akito Fudo, tell them what really happened?" Drell replied as he leaned against the wall, looking down at all of them since he was so tall, even if they were all teens now. 

"Okay, Drell did, but Dad and I helped him." Akito then told the others.

"Yep, with my magic I helped unlock his powers." Drell said.

"Unlock?" Estelle repeated. "Wait, you mean Mr. Roderick isn't a normal mortal?"

"Nope." Drell said.

"What's going on here?" Atticus asked as he decided to check on the kids as he read a book that had information about an artifact called The Kur Stone before he soon saw a certain warlock in the room.

"Ooh, you're reading about The Kur Stone?" Drell smiled as he took a look through Atticus's book. "You know, they say this was hidden by The Secret Scientists about eleven years ago and taken from V.V. Argost."

"Drell, what's this about Roderick not being a normal mortal?" Atticus asked the warlock as he took his book back.

"He wasn't originally born on this planet." Drell said.

"What?!" The others asked as they had not seen that coming, but they could now tell that this was time for a story. 

Roxanne was heard stirring since she had gone to bed.

"Come on, let's talk in private." Drell suggested since Roxanne wanted to get some rest right now.

"Agreed." The teenagers nodded.

Drell soon used a spell to take them away, but decided to let Atticus get back to reading and they would share this with him later as The Kur Stone seemed important to him right now. They were all soon in the Supernatural Realm in his gym and he sat on the treadmill.

"So, um, tell us more about Mr. Roderick, please." Estelle said to the warlock.

"Yeah, because we don't know much about him." Vincent said.

"All right, I suppose I'll start from the beginning..." Drell replied as he found a specific book and blew the dust off before coughing. "Ugh... I hate dust..."

"So, um, is Mr. Roderick possibly like Superman?" Akito asked. "Where did he come from and what brought him to Earth?"

"I knew that there would be questions involved." Drell said.

"Care to answer them for us?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, please?" Estelle smiled.

"Very well..." Drell replied before clearing his throat. "Ahem! Roderick was born on a different planet known as Wonder World. That is a race of meta-humans live on and everyone has superpowers, a long time ago, it was attacked by an evil force called The Darkness before being defeated by an average kid who no one understands. The planet was sucked away and absorbed until brought back by the request of that kid's soulmate who had fairy godparent magic deep within herself."

"Ooh." The teenagers smiled.

"I'm sure you've heard that story before." Drell replied. 

"Is that an adventure with Timmy Turner?" Estelle asked. 

"Yes." Drell nodded.

"Ohh." Estelle smiled.

"Anyway, Roderick was born there," Drell informed. "Unfortunately, there was a war between the Wonder World and a special blue planet, where even though the family was bad to the bone, they were actually very kind and loving to each other. The Lord and Lady even had to give up their child with his very own minion to fulfill his destiny to become bad like them when he was only eight days old."

"Wow." Akito said.

"What was the name of the blue planet?" Felicity asked. 

"Hmm... I don't remember..." Drell hummed as he looked through his book.

"Oh..." Felicity frowned.

"Could Metro Man and Mr. Roderick be brothers?" Akito asked. 

"They sure do seem like it, huh?" Drell had to admit. "Nothing in my reading says so though."

"This is great." Vincent smiled.

"Any other questions?" Drell asked as he poured himself some coffee. "I'm not telling any of you about The Kur's Stone, I don't believe in spoilers."

"What is the Kur's Stone?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Drell replied. "But the thing is that it's a legendary Sumerian relic and whoever can control it can control the world."

"Whoa." The teenagers said.

"So, who has to find it?" Felicity asked.

"Will you kids stop being nosy?!" Drell complained. "An elusive and special family known as the Secret Saturdays are to be involved, such as the parents, Doc and Drew since they are very special cryptozoologists."

"Wow." The teenagers said.

"I don't know why you all think you can break me," Drell smirked as he crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you anything about The Kur Stone or The Secret Saturdays who live in a secret hidden base who solve mysteries and urban myths like Jonny Quest used to."

"You realize you just did just that, right?" Tony smirked.

"But you... And I... We just..." Drell stammered before he yelled out which made lightning flash inside of his gym before he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm fine..."

The teenagers just chuckled to Drell since they gave him a hard time. Drell glared and soon sent them back into Roxanne's apartment.

And where they all ended up on top of each other.

"Does he have to do that?" Tony complained.

"I think he just did that out of agitation." Akito said.

The teenagers soon got up from each other.

"Well, I think we should go to bed." Lee suggested.

"Yeah, it's pretty late," Estelle yawned in agreement. "Hopefully your Aunt Roxanne feels a lot better in the morning. Who knows? Maybe Megamind will turn up."

"Yeah..." Lee yawned back.

Everyone soon told each other good night and went off to bed. 

Bartok soon woke up as everyone went to sleep and decided to go for a midnight flight all over Metro City, and where he saw where Roderick lived. "Aw, what a lovely little home." The white bat smiled to himself. He soon flew to the house to see the inside.

Roderick hummed to himself as he thought over becoming a new superhero known as Mega Man, and where he was already making his superhero suit at super-speed.

"This guy's incredible," Bartok said as he watched Roderick. "I bet Metro Man is happily watching over... Wherever he is."

Roderick now looked like he was Mega Man that was a robot.

"He looks like a video game character now..." Bartok commented about Roderick's new look. "Oh, well... Good for him," he then smiled. "This'll be an adventure itself."

Unknown to them, Roderick was actually a descendant of the actual Mega Man.

The next day soon came and Megamind was excited to have someone fight against him since he actually missed his game vs good and evil with Metro Man. However, Hal/Titan would not give him the challenge which would make him into a worse villain than Megamind ever was when Metro Man was still alive. Luckily there was also a new hero to be around that he didn't create. 

"How's Megamind doing?" Roxanne asked the teens. 

"He looks like he's waiting for someone to kick his butt in a new black cape." Felicity informed. 

"Ah, yes," Roxanne nodded. "The Black Mamba. Somehow I doubt Hal's gonna stop him without screwing up."

"Oh, he'll have someone to fight alright," Akito smirked. "A new hero."

Roxanne soon went to the bathroom as Drell came back into the apartment. 

"Thank goodness I've found you!" The warlock told the teenagers. 

"We're on vacation from school." Marc reminded him. 

"Whatever, I did more research on Roderick for you guys." Drell informed.

"Tell us!" The teenagers begged.

"You know how you guys decided to call him Mega Man for against Megamind?" Drell asked. 

"Yes?!" Akito and Estelle replied. 

"Well, apparently the actual Mega Man wasn't just a video game, but after he disappeared under mysterious circumstances in his last mission in Japan, there was a legacy to live on after his sudden departure from our world." Drell explained as he showed a book with a description on the legendary Mega Man before Roderick had been born.

"Keep going." Tony smiled.

Drell sat on the couch between all of the teenagers as he opened up his book to show them all about his information on Mega Man relating to Roderick on this planet in this time period. "Apparently Roderick's parents had known Dr. Light far from their own home planet before their son had been born," he then told them. "His mother often assisted him like a beautiful lab partner until she then met her future husband in a later project, but there was some sort of malfunction which helped give Roderick's father certain abilities almost like a half-human half-robot cyborg which would be passed onto a child they would then have and Dr. Light told them that child would have to become the next Mega Man and even possible Roll if a daughter was born."

"What do rolls have to do with this?" Tony asked out of confusion.

"Not rolls, you silly mortal!" Drell scoffed. "Roll is a female robot who was designed for housekeeping, and she was thought of as Mega Man's sister!"

"Ohh." Tony said.

"Mr. Roderick doesn't have any sisters... At least not that we know of," Megan shrugged. "But he did say that Aunt Roxanne was like a sister to him."

"His sister will be revealed later on and he also has a robotic dog named Rush." Drell said.

"Cool." The teenagers smiled.

"Any questions?" Drell asked before shutting the book which made a puff of dust fly out before he sniffled and sneezed from it. "I hate dust!"

"Do you think he's ready?" Megan asked.

"Only one way to find out..." Drell said before he saw Roxanne coming out of the bathroom and soon disappeared before she could see him.

"So, kids, what should we do today?" Roxanne asked her niece, nephews, and other guests.

"Uh, how about we stay in today?" Akito suggested.

Meanwhile with Roderick...

Roderick's eyes fluttered open as he sat up and yawned while stretching and went to take a quick shower to start the day. After a while, he was soon finished and was now getting into his superhero outfit. He smiled to this and soon got dressed up for the day, fitting into it and adjusting nicely as he looked out the window into Metro City as Megamind seemed to be waiting boredily for Hal to come and get him.

"Time to get into action." Roderick said as he put on his helmet, becoming Mega Man.

There seemed to be a glow sent all around him and he soon flew out of his window and went down to City Hall was where Megamind was as he was very bored, waiting for Hal to fight him as Titan. He soon decided to go and find Hal to find out why he wasn't there to fight and where Roderick AKA Mega Man followed him as he wanted to see what Megamind was up to.

Megamind felt he was being followed and turned around. "Minion, is that you? I thought I told you to stay back at the lair!" He soon saw who it was. "Roderick Orion?"

"Actually, right now, it's Mega Man." Roderick replied in his new secret identity.

"This is great, now you can get me to find out why my created hero didn't come out and fight me at City Hall." Megamind said.

"This is strange to say, but it would be an honor, Megamind." Roderick replied.

"Come along then." Megamind allowed.

Roderick nodded as he mentally told himself to answer to 'Mega Man' though he seemed already okay with that as something had told him that almost like it was a sign from a dream. They were soon at a different apartment building. 

"Hal's apartment?" Mega Man asked out of confusion.

"Long story, I'll explain later, or maybe I'll just forget." Megamind replied as they went on inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Hal was on the couch and playing video games like a lazy teenager as the villain soon broke in. "Hey, Megamind," He greeted nonchalantly. "You're actually the guy I want to see. Also there's a door here."

"Whoa..." Mega Man said as he took a look at the place.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you?" Megamind glared.

"No, no, no! I totally understand what you're saying," Hal replied. "Could you j-just shut up for one second? I'm trying to beat this."

"Were you even planning on showing up?" Megamind scolded before he saw the other things in the apartment which clearly didn't have to be Hal's own possessions. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"It doesn't belong to me." Hal whispered with a smirk.

"You stole all of this?" Mega Man glared.

"Pretty cool, right?" Hal smirked.

"No, no, no, no!" Megamind told him. "You're a hero!"

"Being a hero is for losers," Hal scoffed. "It's work, work, work, 24/7. And for what? I only took the gig to get the girl and it turns out Roxanne doesn't want anything to with me."

"But being a hero is a big responsibility and it's not about getting girls." Mega Man glared.

"You mean Roxanne Ritchi?" Megamind asked Hal.

"Yeah, Roxanne Ritchi," Hal replied with a scoff. "I saw her having dinner and making goo-googly eyes at some intellectual dweeb."

Mega Man was about to say something until he noticed that Megamind seemed slightly guilty about that.

"Who needs all that noise?" Hal sad to Megamind. "That's why I think we should team up."

"Wait, what?" Mega Man asked.

"With my power and your big-headedness, we could rule the city!" Hal smiled to Megamind.

'I doubt this was what Megamind had in mind.' Mega Man thought to himself.

"I can't believe you," Megamind told Hal. "With all your gifts, all your powers, you... You squander them for your own personal gain!"

"Yes!" Hal replied shamelessly. 

"No, I forbid it!" Megamind glared. "You're the good guy, I do something bad, and you come get me! That's why I created you!"

"And where I help you beat him." Mega Man said.

"Yeah, right, you're both nuts!" Hal laughed. "Space Dad told me--"

"Look, I'm your space dad!" Megamind told Hal before transforming into a disguise. "You should be more like Metro Man."

"You look like Jor-El." Mega Man told Megamind.

"Really?" Megamind asked.

"You tricked me!" Hal glared to Megamind.

"Ooh, you don't like that, huh? Well, there's more," Megamind smirked and soon transformed into Bernard. "I'm also the intellectual dweeb dating Roxanne, and we were smooching up a storm!"

'I can see what he's doing and I have a bad feeling something bad might happen if I don't join in.' Mega Man thought to himself.

Hal glared as he soon decided to put up with Megamind and fight him anyway.

"Okay, Hal, let's talk about this before you do something stupid." Mega Man glared to the new 'hero' who was more of an anti-hero now.

Hal soon flew off past him and punched Megamind's super robot.

"And the hero strikes the first blow!" Megamind beamed as he enjoyed this. "But evil returns with a back hand!"

"Come out, you little freak!" Hal demanded as was now fuming with anger against Megamind. "I wanna see what that big brain looks like on the pavement."

"If I don't join in this fight, Hal might actually kill Megamind." Mega Man whispered to himself before joining in the fight.

Hal and Megamind soon got into a fight, but it soon became a dream come true for nostalgia for Megamind until it quickly turned into a horrible nightmare.

"Hang on, Megamind, I'm gonna help ya!" Mega Man told Megamind, though he felt like that was something he would never say.

"Take your time!" Megamind smiled nervously.

Mega Man soon came flying toward Hal and tackled him onto a building.

"Get off of me, you wannabe!" Hal glared. 

"I'm not a wannabe, I'm Mega Man, and I'm going to be the new hero of Metro City, not you!" Mega Man glared back.

"I think I prefer you to that monster that I created." Megamind said.

"Thanks, Megamind." Mega Man smiled, taking that as a compliment.

"Mega Man's for little kids," Hal scoffed. "It's not like he's real or anything."

"Oh, he is too real!" Mega Man glared. "And I'm proof!"

"Just get out of my way!" Hal glared as he pushed him off.

Mega Man glared and chased after Hal before he could do anything seriously dangerous to Megamind.

Megamind soon entrapped Hal with something made out of copper with a victorious smirk so he wouldn't possibly get killed due to how serious and evil Hal was with his new power. "Guess what, Buster Brown? It's made from copper. You're powerless against it. It's the very same metal used to defeat--"

Hal's fist then punched through the metal despite being told that copper was Metro Man's weakness.

"Metro Man?!" Megamind finished anxiously.

"That's impossible," Mega Man gasped until he thought of something. "Unless copper wasn't his weakness."

"You should stop comparing me to Metro Man." Hal glared at Megamind, ready to destroy him.

"Okay, time for me to get you out of here." Mega Man told Megamind.

"Please do." Megamind begged.

"Come here." Mega Man replied.

Hal soon came looking for Megamind, but Mega Man escaped with him before anything horrifying could happen to the blue supervillain. 

"We're saved!" The Mayor of Metro City beamed. "We're saved!"

Hal soon came floating down.

"What's your name, new hero?" The Mayor smiled to Hal. 

"It's Titan." Hal replied with his new superhero identity. 

"Thank you, thank you!" The Mayor beamed. "Titan has freed us!"

"I wouldn't say freed; I'd say under new management." Hal smirked as he flicked him away.

The townspeople suddenly looked scared and worried. 

Back with the others...

"Guys, Mega Man's coming!" Felicity told the others as she looked out the window with Mismagius.

"Then open the window." Lee said.

Felicity soon opened the window as Mega Man flew in. 

"Wow, you look just like that fat guy's book!" Tony beamed. 

"I'M NOT FAT!" Drell yelled as he randomly appeared before he was about to leave. "Ah, Mega Man, looking good."

"Thanks, we need to speak with Miss Ritchi." Mega Man said, referring to himself and Megamind.

"Um, we?" Akito asked.

"Megamind?" Mega Man looked around for the villain he brought with him until there was a knock at the door. 

"At least he's polite." Megan shrugged.

"Oops, guess he must have fallen." Mega Man smiled sheepishly.

Drell rolled his eyes as Roxanne soon opened the door to find Megamind. 

"Aunt Roxanne, please let him in." Lee begged his maternal aunt.

"Yes, please!" Megamind added.

"What do you want?" Roxanne asked Megamind.

"Titan's turned evil." Megamind replied.

"Congratulations, another one of your genius plans has backfired on you," Roxanne scoffed. "And why did my door man let you up?"

Megamind then handed her a dehydrated cube which only meant one thing.

"Carlos!" Roxanne gasped.

"Roxanne, please let him in." Mega Man pleaded.

"Please Roxanne, no!" Megamind begged as Roxanne tried to shut the door on him. "No! I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?" Roxanne glared.

"Because you're the smartest person I know!" Megamind replied until Lee opened the door to let the supervillain inside. "Look, if we don't find Titan's weakness, he'll destroy the whole city."

"Not unless I stall him until you can find out his weakness." Mega Man said.

"Oh, could you?" Megamind replied. "That would be so helpful."

"I'm a hero, it's what I do." Mega Man smiled sincerely.

Roxanne sighed as she then gave in. "Okay, how can I help?"

"We need to find answers," Megamind told her. "You knew Metro Man best, did he have a hideout? A cave? A solitary fortress of some kind? Anything that would give us clues?"

"Road trip, kiddies." Drell smiled as he took out car keys and jiggled them.

"Do you even know how to drive something that's not a broomstick?" Akito asked the warlock.

"Sure." Drell shrugged.

"Well, there is one place I know," Roxanne told Megamind. "Mega Man, you try to stall Hal as long as you can."

"I shall try to be worthy of my post." Mega Man saluted before going back outside.

"Let's get going." Atticus said.

"Dad!" Akito beamed and ran toward his father. "Can you help us out to find out more about Metro Man?"

"I sure can." Atticus said.

The teenagers cheered about Atticus helping out. 

They were soon all driving together. 

"You gave him these powers, can't you just take them away?" Roxanne asked Megamind as she drove him.

"Yeah, don't you have something that can take away his powers?" Lee added.

"I can't, I lost my diffuser gun when I misplaced the invisible car," Megamind replied. "The night Roxanne dumped me..." He then looked to the woman. "Alone... In the rain... Did you ever look back?"

"No!" Roxanne replied while slamming on the brakes. 

"Ow! My giant blue head!" Megamind cried out.

"Oh, look, here we are." Roxanne said.

They soon all came inside of Metro Man's secret hideout.

"Hmm... That's funny..." Marc commented as he looked at one drinking glass. "This glass still has ice cubes in it."

"Yes, that's what happens when water gets cold." Megamind told him as he wore a white cape to try it on as they explored the inside of the hideout.

"No, that's not what's strange," Roxanne said. "What's strange is that it hasn't melted."

"Don't you think it's a little odd that the ice hasn't melted yet?" Akito added, like a true detective.

"One of life's greatest mysteries..." Megamind shrugged.

Felicity sniffed the air and looked around. "I smell intergalactic blood..."

They soon heard someone behind them as they heard the floor creaking. This caused everyone to then turn around and they saw who it was. It was Metro Man and he was not dead, but actually alive, and this made them all scream. Well, almost all of them, that is, who didn't know that he was actually alive and not dead.

While they were there, Hal/Titan was still causing havoc.

"You're alive?!" Roxanne and Megamind asked the former hero of Metro City.

"I'm alive." Metro Man admitted as he had a sandwich.

"But how?" Lee asked.

"Are you a ghost?" Megamind asked as he poked Metro Man.

"There had better be an amazing explanation for this." Marc demanded.

"I'm sorry about this, I promise I didn't tell anyone else, I didn't think you'd be here by now," Atticus told Metro Man. "I thought you'd be buying yourself a new guitar by now."

"You knew?!" Roxanne and the others glared.

Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Did my mother know this too?" Felicity asked her uncle.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

Felicity looked a little angry right now.

"Now, now, take it easy," Atticus told them. "There's a good reason behind all of this, Metro Man can tell you everything."

"He's right," Metro Man agreed. "You all deserve to know the truth."

"Then you better start talking." Megan said.

"Okay... Then I'll start back at the observatory," Metro Man took a deep breath as he told them the whole story. "Roxanne was kidnapped, I was gonna stop you. My head wasn't in the game that day. We were kind of going through the motions. So, using my super-speed, I decided to go clear my head. Then I realized, we had done this same silly charade our entire lives. I tried to get my mind off how I was feeling, but I just felt stuck. And I began to realize, despite all my powers, each and every citizen of Metro had something I didn't; a choice. Ever since I can remember I've always had to be what this city wanted me to be. What about what I wanted to do? Then it suddenly hit me, I do have a choice! I can be whatever I wanna be! No one said that this hero thing had to be a life time gig. You can't just quit either. That's when I got the brilliant idea to fake my death. Once your death ray hit, I've never felt so alive. So I borrowed a prop from a nearby nursing school and Metro Man was finally dead! And Music Man was born!"

"Music Man?" The group asked out of confusion.

"That way I can keep my logo." Metro Man replied.

"Have you always planned this?" Tony asked.

"I was finally free to get in touch with my true power. Reading lyrical magic. Check this out," Metro Man replied before he soon began to play them one of his songs that he wrote. "I have eyes, that can see, right through lead~--"

"I can't believe you!" Tony glared.

"You're horrible!" Roxanne exclaimed before throwing things at Metro Man which of course would not hurt or phase him due to being indestructible. "How could you do this? The people of the city rely on you and you deserted them. You left us in the hands of... HIM!" She then looked to Megamind, realizing how that sounded. "Oh, no offense."

"No, I'm with you!" Megamind actually agreed with her.

"They're both right." Lee added.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Um, I'm...I'm done," Metro Man sighed before looking to Megamind. "You know, little buddy, there's a yin for every yang. If there's bad, good will rise up against it. It's taken me a long time to find my calling. Now it's about time you find yours."

"He's right." Atticus said.

"We can beat Titan ourselves," Roxanne smirked. "I say we go back to the evil lair, grab some ray guns, hold 'em sideways and just go all 'gangsta' on him."

"We can't." Megamind told her.

"So that's it, you're just giving up?" Lee asked.

"I'm the bad guy," Megamind sighed in depression as he decided to go back to prison. "I don't save the day. I don't fly off into the sunset and I don't get the girl. I'm going home."

"Well, the rest of us are at least going to try to fight him." Lee said.

"We are?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we also have to help Mega Man against Hal AKA Titan," Lee replied. "It won't hurt to try... Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Vincent... You've had superhero experience, so you can help us out by helping us create our own heroes. Besides, Megan, when you were little, you always wanted to grow up to be Miraculous Ladybug or She-Zow."

"True." Megan nodded.

"Well, I suppose we could put some of our old expertise into good use..." Vincent smirked innocently. "We could even help you guys become heroes like when Aunt Cherry and Dad joined The Legion of Super Heroes in the 31st century." 

"By the way, that must've been cool to see a young Superman, Dad." Akito said to his father.

"It really was." Atticus smiled.

"Let's get to the city." Lee said.

"Let's jet!" Akito smirked as he felt the tingle of nostalgia by saying that which he picked up from Ace in the Loonatics.

They soon made their way to the city.

Meanwhile in Metro City...

Hal laughed as he had the town in worse condition than when Megamind and Minion believed they had killed Metro Man and most of everything was on fire and in shambles, and where to his surprise, the fire was being put out with a single breath by Mega Man before being tackled by him. The teenagers all met together, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity in their Loonatics uniforms.

"Okay, let's get you guys some hero outfits and names like in Sky High." Akito told the Clark siblings.

"Yes." Lee nodded in agreement.

"Time to see if Aunt Darla and Aunt Rarity's fashion advice helped..." Estelle told herself before zipping toward the Clark siblings with her own super-speed, putting them in their own costumes which was that of their favorite colors and she panted as even though that took seconds, she looked wore out.

"Whoa, Estelle, I never knew you were so fast." Lee said to his girlfriend.

"Mostly when it comes to fashion." Estelle blushed.

"It's true." Akito, Vincent, and Felicity agreed.

"Wow, check me out!" Megan beamed. "This is cooler than the Ladybug costume Mom and Dad got me for last Halloween!"

"I feel more powerful already." Tony smirked as he flexed his arm.

"Strange, so do I..." Marc smiled as he looked at himself.

"This must be how your aunts in Equestria felt when they became The Power Ponies." Lee said to the others.

"Possibly." Akito said.

"In that case, Tony can be Hum-Drum." Lee smirked.

"Hey, I know that has to be an insult!" Tony glared.

The teenagers soon went off together to help fight off Hal/Titan and get him out of Metro City so the people could live in peace.

"I think Mega Man already has him covered in the sky." Tony said.

"We should clean up the town a little..." Lee suggested. "It looks like heck in a hand basket around here."

"I wish I was fast..." Tony sighed before smirking. "Then all the girls in school would love me~"

"Oh, brother." The others groaned.

"Okay, guys, spread and search!" Estelle called out.

Everyone then zipped off to do what they could to help save the condition of Metro City.

"I thought I told you to go away, you wannabe!" Hal glared at Mega Man.

"And I thought I told you that I'm not a wannabe!" Mega Man glared back.

"I'm going to get rid of you for good!" Hal glared back.

"You can try, but you can't keep a good Mega Man down." Mega Man huffed as he wasn't scared of Hal's threats.

Hal soon punched him in the face. Mega Man glared as he tried to stay strong, though his helmet came off. 

"Roderick Orion?!" Hal glared.

The helmet was soon caught by Roderick's right hand.

"So, it's you..." Hal glared. "The Mega Man wannabe."

"I am not a WANNABE!" Roderick glared before he soon put the helmet back on.

Something red soon came flying in.

"What the heck?!" Hal asked.

Roderick soon kicked Hal away since he was now distracted. "Catch, buddy!" he then called out to the red blur, hoping it was someone to help him out.

The red blur was a red robotic dog who bit on Hal's suit and sent him flying into space.

"Hey, a dog!" Roderick smiled.

The dog looked toward Roderick and came toward him.

Roderick laughed as he hugged the dog. "Hey, buddy!" he smiled. "Where'd you come from?"

The red robot dog soon pointed his nose to the sky.

"Huh... Well, I'll be..." Roderick replied as he looked up at the sky before looking back down at the dog with a smile. "I've always wanted a dog," he then checked out the tag on the robot dog. "Rush, huh? That's a great name."

Rush soon started to lick him as if he already knew him. Roderick laughed as he enjoyed that while petting the robot dog.

"Well, they seem to be getting along okay." Megan smiled as she watched this while in her Miraculous Ladybug Jr costume.

"That's good," Estelle replied. "It's like Drell told us about his destiny as the next Mega Man."

"Uh, and it looks like Hal's coming back." Marc said.

"Hang on, kids, I'll handle this!" A voice replied.

"Megamind?!" The teenagers looked over to see the supervillain actually going to help save the day against Hal's reign of tyranny.

"Hold up there, Mega Man, I'm gonna help you out!" Megamind promised.

"Take your time!" Roderick/Mega Man called out.

Rush growled toward Hal like a protective guard dog.

"I knew you'd come back." Roxanne smiled to Megamind.

"Well, that made one of us!" Megamind replied.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

Hal prepares to through a skyscraper at Megamind and Roxanne.

"Please tell me you have a plan." Marc begged Megamind.

"Well, it mostly involves not dying!" Megamind replied.

"Riveting." Marc deadpanned slightly.

"I like that plan!" Roxanne gulped.

A bus was just about to be thrown which was soon stopped by someone else.

"METRO MAN?!" The teenagers asked out of shock.

"Please, let's have a little respect for public transportation." Metro Man smirked to Hal as he stopped the bus from hitting Roxanne.

"You came back." Roxanne smiled at Metro Man.

"You were right, Roxanne," Metro Man replied. "I never should have left."

"Whoa! I-I thought you were dead!" Hal gasped at the sight of the city's best hero.

"My death was greatly exaggerated," Metro Man smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "So, you're the punk I've heard about."

Hal soon flew off out of fright.

Metro Man smirked and flew after Hal.

"I'm sorry," Megamind wearily told Roxanne and the others as he was wounded. "I did the best I could."

"I'm so proud of you." Roxanne coaxed.

Mega Man and Rush soon joined Metro Man. Megamind pressed one of the buttons on his watch to show he was Minion.

"Minion!" Roxanne gasped out of surprise.

"Surprise... Heheheh..." Minion chuckled weakly before pointing to Metro Man who was chasing Hal with Mega Man and Rush. "He's the real hero."

"Megamind." The teenagers smiled.

Megamind disguised as Metro Man is flying over Hal who's trying to get away.

"Going somewhere?" Metro Man/Megamind mocked.

"Besides jail?" Mega Man added.

"Wah!" Hal yelped as he was surrounded and looked scared to death.

Rush soon bit Hal on the butt for the fun of it. Hal yelled out as that hurt a lot.

"Good job, boy!" Mega Man laughed at his new dog before glaring to Hal. "Now, Titan, get out of here."

"And stay out of Metrosity!" Metro Man/Megamind added.

"Okay, I will, all right!" Hal yelped as he soon got Rush off of him and flew off like the coward he was.

'Metrosity?' Mega Man thought to himself before knowing who Metro Man really was. 'Megamind.'

"Way to go," Atticus smiled proudly to Metro Man/Megamind. "You actually saved the day."

Roxanne soon turned the dial on Metro Man's watch, revealing Megamind.

Hal soon flew back right behind Megamind. "Pretty sneaky, Sis... But there's only one person I know who calls this town Metrosity."

"Oops." Megamind winced nervously.

Rush began to growl at Hal.

"Bet you think it's really funny?" Hal glared. "Let's all laugh at the cool guy, huh? You're not gonna be laughing for long."

"You leave Megamind alone, Titan!" Mega Man glared back.

"Yeah!" The teenagers added.

"What're you gonna do?" Hal scoffed. "Aren't you too old for trick-or-treating?"

Roxanne soon saw the invisible car. "Guys, I have a plan." She told the others. 

The others nodded to her. 

"Hey, remember that night that I dumped you?!" Roxanne shouted to Megamind. 

"You are bringing this up now?!" Megamind replied.

"Just listen!" Megan told him.

"Well, I did look back!" Roxanne soon admitted. 

"You did?!" Megamind replied. 

"Yes, and you should look back right now!" Roxanne suggested.

"Yeah, as in, right now!" Lee added.

"Ah, I get it!" Megamind replied as Mega Man and Rush held off Hal for him together. 

"Let go of me, you cyborg cur!" Hal glared at Rush.

Rush soon did just that with a smirk before getting out of the way to show Mega Man who punched Hal with an uppercut.

"This is gonna suck." Hal muttered before getting his lights punched out.

"Go get your defuser." Mega Man told Megamind.

"Right!" Megamind nodded and went through his invisible car. Once he got the defuser, he soon groaned as it was already set on defuse.

Marc zipped over toward Megamind.

"It's on defuse!" Megamind told him.

"Hmm... Let me see that." Marc replied as he was quite the gadgeteer genius.

"I swear; if get through this, I am so going to get Minion." Megamind said.

Marc whistled to himself as he did what he could to fix the gun.

"This is the last time any of you make a fool out of me!" Hal glared.

"Megamind made you into a hero!" Felicity glared back. "You did the fool thing all by yourself!"

"Yeah!" The teenagers added.

"Great comeback by the way, Felicity." Bartok approved as he came with Scruffy, Dot, and Snow White. 

"We heard about a new dog in Metro City." Scruffy said. 

"A robot dog." Dot added.

"And there he is." Snow White said as she saw the robot dog.

Rush came toward them to meet them. 

"Scruffy of the Paw Patrol and Road Rovers at your service." Scruffy bowed to the cyborg dog like he outranked them. 

"Oh, Scruffy, stop daydreaming." Dot scoffed to her brother's fantasies of being part of the Paw Patrol and Road Rovers like Patch was in the Pound Puppies.

"Dang it." Scruffy groaned.

"Well, it's good to meet you all," Rush replied. "Even you, Cat and... Uh... Mouse?"

"I'm a bat." Bartok corrected.

"Bat... Right..." Rush replied. "Sorry, it's been a while since I last saw animals."

"Are you gonna go back?" Dot asked as she watched Mega Man in the air.

"I'll go when he calls me," Rush replied. "It's always good to have another Mega Man to take care of me."

"Do you know what happened to the first Mega Man?" Scruffy asked.

"Hmm..." Rush paused to think about it. "I'm not sure if I remember..."

"That must've been a long time ago." Snow White guessed.

"I believe so," Rush nodded. "I just hope Roll makes it to this world okay, she makes me the best treats even if I'm a robotic dog."

"I'm sure she'll make it." Dot said.

Megamind was soon falling from the sky.

"I gotta help him!" Akito yelped and soon ran, using the super-speed he picked up from Rev Runner to save the villain from falling to his death before he then saw Megamind already having something up his sleeve.

"Akito, stop," Vincent grabbed his younger brother's collar before zipping with him until he came to a stop. "Sheesh!"

"Sorry about that, Vince." Akito told his brother.

"It's okay, but it looks like Megamind has something up his sleeve." Vincent said.

"I see that now..." Akito replied. "Whatever it is, I hope it works."

Vincent nodded in agreement as he hoped so too.

Mega Man soon stopped beating up Hal as he sensed that Megamind had something in mind of defeating the new villain, and where a cube soon landed in the fountain that caught Hal's attention.

"Huh?" Hal wondered what was going to happen next.

"Thing about bad guys; they always lose!" Megamind glared before he soon shot at Hal to make him totally powerless, and which it worked.

"Dang it, I didn't get to help defeat the bad guy this time." A female voice pouted.

"Roll!" Rush called out.

Mega Man looked around and soon found the source of the female voice. "Is that...?"

"Hey." Roll smiled at Mega Man.

"Hey there," Mega Man smiled back. "Don't worry, you'll get the next guy."

"If the next guy's Dr. Wily, I'm there." Roll smirked eagerly.

"Me too!" Rush nodded.

Mega Man laughed with Roll and Rush as he was glad to had found them and reconnected with them, especially with Hal now defeated and going to jail for a long, long time.

"You did it!" Roxanne smiled to Megamind. "You won with Mega Man!"

"Well, I finally had a reason to win," Megamind replied. "You."

They soon heard Minion coughing. Everyone came to the alien fish head who had been by Megamind's side for all these years.

"I can't see, it's cold and warm, and dark and light." Minion weakly told the others.

"It's me, Minion," Megamind soothed. "I'm right here."

"Yeah, he's right here." Akito added.

"We've had a lot of adventures together, you and I." Minion smiled weakly.

"We have, Minion." Megamind coaxed.

"Oh, I mean most of them ended in horrible failure, but we won today," Minion replied. "Didn't we, sir?"

"Yes, we did." Megamind nodded.

"Code: We're the good guys now." Minion said.

"Code: I guess we are." Megamind replied.

"Oh, oh, I-I'm going!" Minion called out as he began to cough heavily. "I think th-this is it! I'm going to…! I'm going far away!" he then continued to cough until he finally closed his eyes and looked as though he had died.

Mega Man looked unimpressed as he picked up Minion and put him in the water of the fountain.

"What a drama queen." Megamind scoffed.

"You know, I'm feelin' much better now," Minion smiled to the others once he lapped in the water. "I guess I just needed a swim."

"Whew!" Estelle smiled in relief.

"He had you, didn't he?" Megamind teased the others.

"A little." Akito admitted.

"Classic Minion," Megamind smiled to his best friend/sidekick. "Don't give me that face... Brilliant little face... Look at that face!"

"We did it!" Minion cheered. "We did it!"

Later on, Megamind's robots helped repair the city.

"Fist Bump!" Megamind smiled. 

"We won! We won! We won!" Roxanne smiled back before hugging him. 

Mega Man, Rush, and Roll smiled as they joined in the celebration. Everyone else soon joined in.

"Get back, you savages!" Megamind cried out as he took out his weapon which worried the citizens at first.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Roxanne smiled nervously as she tried to calm him down. "He's just not used to positive feedback."

"But he'll soon get used to it." Akito added in reassurance.


	14. Chapter 14

There was a new celebration for Megamind. Everyone joined together as this was a happy day instead of a scary day for everyone. Roderick was soon back in his civilian guise so he could get pictures of the ceremony while Roxanne would report it, and where Roll and Rush transformed into their own disguises. Roderick smiled to them and they smiled back as this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship and future for all of them. 

"You know, you look pretty good in white." Roxanne smiled to Megamind as he wore a new outfit.

"You really do." Roderick nodded in agreement.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Megamind: Defender of Metro City!" The Mayor announced.

"You know, I like the sound of that." Megamind smiled to Roderick about his new title.

"Yes, it really suits you." Roderick approved.

"Totally." Roll nodded.

Rush even barked in agreement which made everyone laugh.

"Hit it!" Megamind called out.'

Minion turned up the boombox as it played BAD by Michael Jackson as everyone celebrated Megamind. 

"Way to go, little buddy." Metro Man smiled in disguise so no one would recognize him, and where his disguise worked.

Everyone celebrated, though the Fudo siblings, the Clark siblings, and Felicity all had to get packing since their Spring Break was over and it was about time for them to go back home to Southdale.

"This is a Spring Break I'll never forget." Lee said.

"You can say that again." Akito replied.

"Okay." Lee smirked about to do it again.

Estelle giggled. "Oh, Lee, you're so silly~"

"I know what you are, but what am I?" Lee smirked playfully.

Estelle giggled. Marc looked to them and just sighed as he wished that could be him and Penny.

"You're thinking about Penny again." Megan said to him.

"How did you know?" Marc frowned.

"Because she's all you think about." Megan smirked. 

"Oh." Marc blushed.

"Just tell her how you feel." Megan said.

"I... I don't know if I can..." Marc sighed.

"Well, you're gonna have to think of something fast," Megan told him. "We have a six hour bus ride back to Southdale."

Marc sighed as he stared out the window, trying to think of what to tell Penny about how he really felt about her ever since she transferred into their school.

"Just follow your heart." Akito told him after they got on the bus.

Marc sighed as the bus soon drove off to take them back into SouthDale. 

"An adventure with Metro Man, Megamind, and even Mega Man," Atticus smiled. "Now I'm even more excited about meeting The Saturday Family when I find The Kur's Stone."

"What makes you so sure you'll find it?" Cherry smirked.

"Oh, I will." Atticus said.

Cherry just giggled. 

"Wanna come with?" Atticus offered. "I'm sure you'll get along with Drew okay."

"Eh, I guess I could use a break." Cherry modestly shrugged.

"Great." Atticus said.

The bus ride was long, but they soon made it back home, safe and sound. 

"Oh, kids, it's so good to have you back home." Cal smiled. 

"We really missed you, but before we settle in, Marc, you have a visitor." Karen told her son before stepping aside to show a certain girl at the kitchen table. 

"Penny Forestor?!" Marc's eyes widened.

"Um, h-hello, Marc." Penny smiled.

"Um, h-hi, Penny..." Marc replied while blushing. 

"I wanted to talk to you about school," Penny replied. "Your parents told me you were out of town, and I wanted this to be heard in person and not on the phone... Actions speak louder than words."

Penny soon kissed Marc on the lips. Marc's eyes widened as his face turned bright red.

Penny then let go with a small smile. "Now that kiss, I really meant, even if Tammy tried to make us both look stupid."

"R-Really?" Marc smiled back.

"Really..." Penny nodded with a smile.

Marc blushed as he smiled back to her and stared at the floor as he shuffled his feet together.

"Aww~" Karen cooed to her son for being in love.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I'm gonna go home and let you get settled in," Penny smiled as she soon texted her cell phone number to his. "Text me whenever you wanna talk when we're apart."

"Okay." Marc smiled.

Penny patted him on the head and soon left the Clark house.

Cal watched Penny go and soon ruffled up Marc's hair. "Way to go, son, she's a real keeper!"

"What?" Marc blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Penny Forestor," Tony reminded with a smirk. "Auburn hair, she works with a dog."

"Way to go, Lover Boy!" Lee added.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Marc smiled bashfully as he checked his phone. "I don't think I'm her type."

"Of course you are." Megan said.

Marc blushed as he saw that he now had Penny's number and walked off with a spring in his step.

"So, Megan, when are you gonna get a boyfriend?" Tony smirked to his sister.

"Probably as soon as you let Portia date you." Megan smirked back.

"What?!" Tony yelped about the young witchling in their school who happened to be Cassandra's daughter.

"You heard me." Megan smirked.

The others then laughed at Tony while he looked red in the face.

"Hmm... My own boyfriend..." Megan paused to think about that. "That would be interesting..."

"Megan, you're too young to think about boys." Cal told his daughter.

"Dad, I'm not too young." Megan said.

"Yes, you are!" Cal replied.

"Now, Cal..." Karen told her husband.

The Clark siblings soon went to unpack and get settled in back home as the Fudos and Felicity did the same thing at their own homes.

The End


End file.
